The First Year of Marriage
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Kendall and Katie (OC) finally tied the knot! Katie has the wedding and honey moon of her dreams and life couldnt be better. Things may have got off to a rocky start but surely it can only get better?
1. Chapter 1

***AN* This is the sequel to my last story where my OC and Kendall met. This chapter begins exactly where the last story left off, even using some of the words for overlap. I plan this to be much shorter than my last story, hopefully no more than 10 reasonable chapters. Title is still a work in progress as is the synopsis. Song credit goes to Destery Smith; Song Title- Caves of Ice.***

"Katie? Katie are ready?" she heard someone say as she stared out the window. She turned to look and saw her mom.

"What?" she replied

"I said are you ready?" she repeated.

"Oh." she replied. She paused for a moment as she looked out the window again. She took a deep breath and sighed before turning to her mother with a smile on her face. "Yes, I am." she continued. She got up from the bench and let her self get accustomed to the long and cumbersome wedding gown that was now flowing around her. Her mom quickly went around to make sure the gown flowed freely around her daughter and then attached the veil to the tiara and unraveled the train for the bride's maids to carry.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this day and I cant believe it's finally here."

"I know, I know but keep in mind that you need to keep it together to help me. My friends are bawling their eyes out and I need at least one dry eyed person to rely on!"

"This is a happy occasion! I cant help but cry seeing you all dressed up for your own wedding. Your father is going to be in tears too, he hasn't seen you yet and I have a feeling he's going to be having a hard time keeping it together."

"You better hope that he does keep it together, not to be self centered or anything but I don't need him falling down the aisle because he gets too emotional. I am not dressed to pick him up off the floor."

"Don't you worry about that, he'll be just fine. He's not about to ruin a day that he's been waiting for just as long as we have. You know as well as I do that that man is stubborn, if he wasn't feeling well, he's going to hide it for as long as possible, especially when it comes to protecting you." she said as she adjusted a few of Katie's accessories and touching up her make-up one last time. " Don't worry about it too much, he's a strong man and he's been preparing for this day. We've all rehearsed numerous times to make sure everything will go exactly the right way. Now then, chin up, take a deep breath, shake it all out of your mind, relax and here we go!"

Katie walked out of the room and down the hall with the help of her mom and her friends to the entrance of the extravagantly decorated church. Katie had peeked in to see the almost thousands of people who had gathered there for her special day. Both family and friends from Kendall and Katie's side of the family were present as well as many celebrity guest stars including the rest of the members of Big Time Rush, who played an important role in the wedding as the Best Men of the bridal party. Katie's friends Elizabeth, and Jess were Bride's maids, each paired up with the band member of their choosing Katie's hometown best friend, Isabelle, was the Maid of honor, keeping their decade old promise to be each other's maid of honor when the time came.

Flowers adorn the altar, doors, railings, shelves, anything that had a flat surface. Ribbons and streamers made minimal appearances as did balloons, statues and other decorations due to the church's very strict guidelines. It was fine though, the interior was absolutely stunning which Katie found to be amazing since churches really arent her thing. Both her and Kendall were both raised catholic but he practiced more than she did. In fact most of the time, Katie almost thought of herself as an atheist, only believing in science and hard facts and evidence but yet something kept pulling her back and she couldn't throw out the whole theory of a superior being.

Katie originally thought about an outdoor wedding but the threat of bad weather in her home state was always looming over her head. New England was often known for it's crazy weather patterns and on a special day like today, she didn't want it to be ruined by some scattered rain or worse, snow! Settling for an indoor wedding at a church was the next best thing, unable to find another indoor venue that would be able to hold the massive number of guests and be able to be secured to prevent unwanted visitors from coming inside. Everyone and anyone, with in reason of course, was welcome to the ceremony but the reception was by invitation only. This way it not only cut down on expenses, although money really was no object, but it made the group small enough to keep secured. Over 400 people both celebrities and normal family members were in attendance for the reception.

The time was nearing for the ceremony to begin; Katie was nervous beyond belief but she was keeping it all inside and staying calm pretty well. She stuffed some tissues in hidden pockets on her dress knowing that she would need them later. Although it was supposed to be late fall, it was still quite warm; the fans were blowing full force to keep the guests cool as their body heat warmed up the church quickly. Tables of water were available to everyone, chilled water was waiting for Katie at the front for her to down during the ceremony if she needed it.

Soon the organist started playing the familiar tune and the church then echoed with the sound of one thousand people rising at the same time to face the rear entrance of the church. Katie jumped at the sound and soon became short of breath as she realized she was on the verge of a panic attack. Everything about the day and the past was hitting her all at once and she needed a moment to calm down. When Katie missed her cue the organist stopped playing and waited for instruction. The guests were curious as to what was going on and their murmurs echoed throughout the venue. Kendall looked distraught and pale as several things went through his mind, he was ready but he was worried she may have gotten cold feet at the last second, he didn't like jumping to conclusions, especially the worst scenario like this.

Katie's friends tended to her to calm her down and one by one family was coming back to see what was going on out of growing concern. Katie waved them off and through her panic managed to order everyone to keep Kendall away. She'd be fine in a few minutes and she just needed an extra 20. Thinking on her feet she made up an excuse and the organist, who had come downstairs hearing all the commotion, returned to the loft to announce the situation word for word, as Katie dictated.

"Sorry about the false start, everyone. I was told to start playing at 2 but the bride to be isn't quite ready yet. It'll be another 20-30 minutes, sit tight and we will begin very shortly." she announced. The crowd sat down and Kendall soon followed in a slump, relieved at the news. Logan tried to keep Kendall on his feet and in to keep him in reality as he nearly fainted at the stressful moment. Carlos and James stayed busy as Logan gave them instructions on how to keep Kendall occupied for a while until he recovered himself.

Katie went back to her dressing room to be alone as she just cried for 10 straight minutes, letting out several months of frustration and emotion, and even some from way back. She was full of mixed emotion, sad, happy, guilty, frustrated and more. She couldn't believe that she was getting married but at the same time, was she doing the right thing? She felt guilty and frustrated having these thoughts, why couldn't she be grateful and accepting of someone else's love? How could she do this to Kendall after all he had given her? Was she ever going to get over what she thought were little and petty fears? After a good cry she felt a bit better and was ready to continue but now she needed to reapply her makeup and wait for her puffy and red face to go away.

She took longer than a half hour and the church was buzzing with chit chat. The photographer made rounds taking extra snapshots of the decorations, the crowd and the waiting Groom and Best Men. Kendall was sitting in a chair, hands ruffling his hair as he waited patiently. Logan was crouched on the bottom stair, knees in his chest James was lying out on the stairs watching Carlos lay on the actual floor, feet resting on the first pew bench. Rumors started buzzing that Katie did in fact have second thoughts and naturally they were reaching Kendall, who didn't want to hear any of it. He refused to believe that she would come this far only to turn him down.

He tried going in back to see what was up but as Katie had ordered, he wasn't allowed in back near the dressing rooms. Katie wanted a traditional wedding and that meant following the traditional customs and superstitions such as the groom not being allowed to see the bride before the wedding on the special day. He had to ask his questions from the door leading to the hall where all of the wedding cast was sporadically waiting. Katie's father kept him at bay as did Kendall's mother; she didn't want to upset her son but he deserved to have some answers.

"It's ok, Kendall, Katie just needed some extra time to get ready, that's all. She wants to look her best for you and everyone. This is a very special day for every young woman." is mom began

"She never takes this long to get ready any other day of the year!" he said worried.

"This is different. She wants everything to be perfect. It'll all be worth it, trust me on that. Just chill out for a little while longer, last I checked, she was getting her make-up touched up; right after she'll get the ret of her accessories and be on her way down the aisle. Just sit tight alright?" she cooed to her son, trying not to let the tears fall in front of him. The day had barely started and she was already getting choked up, as were the other women.

"Sigh. Ok, Mom." he said with a smile reassuring her. She embraced her son with strength and he reciprocated before breaking apart and dealing with his mom's fidgety hands as she tried to smooth out the wrinkles from his tuxedo.

"Hold still, Kendall, you need to look your best too, try not to mess up your hair too much. You should have gotten a hair cut , your hair keeps falling into your eyes."

"I ran out of time to get it done, I was so busy helping Katie with the final preparations and everything. She likes it kind of long anyway."

"You mean you were busy trying to snoop in on the wedding plans! I know you like the back of my hand, Kendall Knight. You're a sneaky little mischief maker sometimes!"

"Mom!" he yelled under his breath. He could feel Mr. Pryszweics staring at him coldly, after hearing Mrs. Knight's words. He liked Kendall for sure, but he didn't like mischief or the thought of Kendall doing anything to his baby girl before he should have. Mr. P was very old fashioned and expected any and every boy to be well mannered to his daughter. Naturally he ran into quite a few miscreants and set them straight before becoming over protective of Katie. It took over a year for Mr. P to even get accustomed to the idea that his daughter was dating a celebrity; always in the public eye of both fan bases. It took him even longer to grow to like Kendall. Mrs. Knight continued to joke around with her son after realizing the cold stare her son was receiving. It was a stressful day for everyone so no one held it against Mr. P for his gruff behavior and attitude.

"I have a pair of scissors in my purse, sit down and let me just give you a quick trim to make you look a bit more presentable." She began as she went off to get her purse in the next room. She came back out and called to her daughter "Sammy! I need to fix Kendall's hair so I need some extra time, pass on that message?"

"On it!" Sam replied. She came back out about a minute later. "Mom, Katie says to check on Carlos, James and Logan to make sure they didn't wrinkle their suits and that their hair isn't messed up."

"Ok. Call up to the organist to have her page them to the back." Mrs. Knight replied as she ran a comb through Kendall's hair. Sam, went back inside for a brief second to warn Katie, that Kendall was sitting in the hall and the other band mates were on their way back as well before heading up to the loft.

"Will the members of Big Time Rush, please report to the back lobby for a wardrobe touch up?" the organist announced. Carlos, Logan and James hoisted themselves up from their relaxed positions and jogged to the back to find Kendall getting a hair cut. Before any of them could ask why they were stopped and frisked for lint, wrinkles and other malfunctions. Carlos was a bit dusty but other than that, they were in mint condition. Mrs. Knight finished Kendall's quick snip, taking off only a half inch across the front. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough and was more clean cut. The band mates hung out for a while in the back lobby instead of returning to the altar. After another 15 minutes, Katie was ready and raring to go.

Isabelle, alerted the group and the 4 guys ran and jumped down the aisle patting Kendall on the back and cheering him on as show time approached. The crowd had gotten quiet at the sight of the excited Best Men and a nervous groom and prepared themselves for the cue to rise. In a few short minutes, Katie was at her starting place, just out of view in the door frame. Her veil was set, her flowers were in hand, her Bride's maids were at the ready. Katie's heart was beating fast and she was slightly short of breath but she was more excited than anything. She took a few deep breaths as she prepared for her big entrance and once she was ready she cued to the waiting musical director who then cued the organist.

The organ started playing that familiar tune and everyone stood up and turned to the back, anticipating the bride to be, yet secretly wondering if this time she would come through. Katie heard the music and her heart raced faster. She jumped up and down and squealed lightly before calming herself down and prepared for her cue. After the first few beats of her cue, waiting purposely for a bit of suspense as well as just taking one final deep breath to stop her from running down into Kendall's arms, she slowly appeared at the door, taking the corner carefully so her Bride's maid could keep up and slowly turn Katie's long train to drag directly behind her and not catch on anything.

Flower petals had already been spread on the aisle way and Katie took her first step forward, latching onto her father's arm as he slowly walked down the aisle with her as per tradition but also as a physical support for her. Katie wasn't used to wearing heels at all, although she was wearing a wider heel that was almost a platform, she was still unsteady on her feet. She made the most of it and kept her balance while looking as elegant as ever. It took a little longer to reach the alter but she soon arrived and looked to her awaiting soon to be husband with her soft blue eyes. Kendall could feel tears of joy pushing at his eyelids but he didn't want to give in to them, not yet. Her father stepped away and gave Kendall a pat before extending his hand for a quick shake. Kendall gladly accepted with a smile and then turned to the alter as the minister began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Katie Pryszweic and Kendall Knight in Holy Matrimony. To witness and celebrate one of life's great moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love and to add our best wishes and blessings. Now if you would, join hands and face each other as you take your marital vows." The minister began. He then turned to Kendall slightly to administer his vows "Do you, Kendall Knight, take Katie Pryszweic to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for pooer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." he said softly with a gentle smile on his face. His emerald eyes, shimmering with love.

"Do you, Katie Pryzsweic, take Kendall Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the minister continued. Katie could feel the intense glares from everyone in the church and felt her heart skip a beat and beat faster, she started to show signs of a panic attack and was fading in and out as she tried to focus on what the minister was saying. She ignored most of the glares by trying not to look at anyone. She wanted this for all the right reasons and she was positive that she wouldn't be standing here if she wasn't sure. The guests and even Kendall awaited her answer, a little concerned that she might falter. Kendall had the utmost faith that she wouldn't ditch him but he was concerned for her none the less.

Once the minister completed his speech, he waited a second or two before Katie answered.

"I do." She said with a smile, as she looked into Kendall's eyes. Her eyes shined bright with love and admiration, the same zest for life that Kendall fell in love with. Inside his heart was doing flips in excitement and he had all he could do to keep himself calm and not jump around, just like he did when he proposed. After they hugged when Katie said yes, they broke away from each other when they were met with their friends and Kendall couldn't help but jump around Katie's arena with the biggest smile on his face yelling at the top of his lungs "Yes! Yes! She said Yes!" Kendall felt James patting him on the shoulder in congrats and it helped keep Kendall a bit level headed.

"What tokens of love, respect and fidelity do you offer each other?" the minister asked. Katie turned to the back of the church and called her faithful companion Shadow with a whistle and a whoop. The large black dog, decorated with a white tie and collar slowly padded his way around the corner of the back hall before kicking it up a notch and bounded down the aisle, sliding a bit right into Katie's legs. Katie bent down to reward her buddy while Isabelle untied the pillow from Shadow's harness and passed the rings to the couple. Shadow's antics got a chuckle from the crowd as well as some murmuring both positive and negative. She didn't care if people thought it was inappropriate, Katie and Shadow had a deep connection and he often went many places that she did.

"Kendall, as you present, Katie with her wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to her, repeat after me: Katie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am and all that I have I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed." The minister instructed

"Katie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am and all that I have I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Kendall repeated as he slid the ring on to Katie's finger. The minister turned to Katie to repeat the line, changing to Kendall's name.

"Kendall, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Katie said softly, looking into his soft and welcoming eyes as she slid the ring onto his finger. It was a bit of a struggle but she managed to slip it on without too much of a scene.

"Kendall, I understand you have a surprise?" The minister paused.

"As a matter of fact, I do." he smiled. The crowd started to gossip and Katie's bridal party was getting uneasy, as was Katie, although she was in more of a shock trying to think fast what could go wrong. What did Kendall have planned and was it trouble? Was this whole thing a ruse and he was going to embarrass her at the altar? Why was she still thinking these things? "I wanted to surprise you with a little something I wrote, just for you, explaining everything that I have ever felt and will feel. I love you more than anything on this earth and I really meant it. Our careers may take us away from each other at times but I'm not going to let that come between us, I'm not going to stop loving you. I'm going to prove it." he said. He pulled out a guitar and a back track began to play. He soon joined in and after a few chords, he jumped right into the lyrics:

"Every time that I look into your eyes, it feels like I'm breathing sunlight

I let it in one last time and brace for an endless night

There's a shadow cast on this worn out path that leads me miles away

To where the winter never leave and I swear that's where I will be

Across the ocean, to cold for crashing waves; where time is frozen waiting for you to say:

This love with you is the best that I've ever felt, I'll wait for you even after the ice melts.

I speak and see my breath, what little I have left; finding the words to say

If only you could hear them now, but they escape or get drowned out

Ages pass it seems, I need you here with me

Trying to find a way, to make everything alright, so we wouldn't have to say goodbye

Break free and replace this old life, crash down beneath the ice cracks

Far from the frostbitten slumber, oh it's clearer now, it's clearer now

Across the ocean to cold for crashing waves, where time is frozen, waiting for you to say:

This love with you is the best that I've ever felt, I'll wait for you even after the ice melts."

The song faded and Kendall was met with a around of applause before he could speak. Katie's eyes were swollen with tears as she heard the beautiful lyrics and melody. She couldn't help but give him a tight hug once he put down his guitar. The applause got louder and was accompanied by cheers. The song was a complete surprise to everyone, the minister didn't even know what the surprise was, but he was the only one to know that something was going to happen, which was why he paused. Once the applause died down and everyone gained their composure, including the bridal party, the minister continued.

"That was a beautiful token of love, Kendall. Now we will continue! Kendall and Katie, inasmuch as you have consented to be joined together in the holy state of matrimony, having pledged and sealed you vows by the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of both God and this company, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

And with that the church erupted with cheer and applause even louder than before as Kendall planted a kiss on his new bride.

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs, Katie and Kendall Knight!" the minister continued once the cheering died down a little.

It was shortly lived as the crowd erupted once more. The exiting music played and the new couple exited down the aisle as flowers, confetti and traditional rice were thrown as the couple passed by. The couple walked outside to where a waiting pair of horses were present, one of which was Katie's powerful steed, Zeus. Kendall mounted Zeus, who was black to match the tuxedo Kendall was wearing and Katie was assisted onto a white rented horse from a nearby stable. Together the pair trotted off to down the trail, the back way to the reception hall. The bridal party rode in a horse drawn wagon after the newly wed couple.


	2. Chapter 2

In 20 minutes they were at the new venue and most of the invited guests had since arrived and were mingling amongst each other. Security was stepped up both hired and volunteer from the local police department to help deter and control traffic. It was big news the couple was getting married in Connecticut and both sides of the family wanted it to be a private ceremony. Paparazzi were all over the place trying to snap pictures but most didn't get far or even close enough.

Inside, Katie and Kendall split almost instantly although he wondered what for. Katie got out of her wedding gown into one that was almost identical but was shorter, had less 'poof' and sequins on it as well as had short sleeves. This dress would make it easier for Katie to move around in both with and without shoes, since her feet were hurting from the heels that she was not used to wearing. Not too many people noticed her change, not that it mattered if they did; it wasn't an uncommon tradition in weddings nowadays to have 2-3 different dresses for the day. Katie would have preferred to be in a t-shirt and sweats or even a skirt and blouse if she had to but she kept the wedding dress on for a few hours since this was only a one time thing; she might as well enjoy it while she could and to be honest she wasn't that against it. She was having quite a bit of fun.

A DJ was hired instead of a live band, unable to narrow down the choices. For the most part almost everything at the reception was very simple including the decorations, cakes and flowers. The food was professionally catered by one of Katie's favorite caterers. Most of the supplies and decorations were bought locally at mom and pop shops across the state rather than in bulk at super stores. Despite the simple look of the decorations, there were plenty of them.  
All in all both the wedding and the reception were a great success. Unlike other big events in her past, this one day went perfectly, there wasn't one mishap at all. No one tripped or spilled a drink, there was perfect weather, everyone got along, no intruders, everything was perfect. Katie couldn't believe her luck and how she was able to put all of her dream plans into motion, having a half outdoor wedding at least with the reception. She had everything she could have ever wanted and this wedding was a dream come true. Kendall even managed to perform with his band mates for a personal mini concert, just for her including Cover Girl, World Wide, Time of Our Life and Big Night.

The party lasted well into the wee hours of the morning before it slowly dwindled to just family members and a handful of select friends as well as the bridal party itself. The bridal party danced the night away as the parents and adult family friends cleaned and gathered their belongings. The DJ had long since left after his time expired at midnight; it was now approaching 3am but the music from Katie's ipod kept them going. Katie was quickly tiring out though, she wasn't used to this level of partying and it showed. She was having fun but it was taking it's toll on her; she was healthy enough but her genetic condition wasn't quite conquered just yet, making her tire easily. She finally had to take a breather for a few minutes but she quickly fell asleep. The bridal party started to slow down themselves and sat down to chat up each other while the remainder of the supplies were packed up.

James and Logan helped carry stuff out; Carlos had fallen asleep at the table as did Isabelle, Katie's maid of honor. The other girls were resting at another table, just talking amongst themselves, leaving Kendall to himself and he soon found himself doing off as well. He was a bit intoxicated, having had 1 too many drinks. He wasn't a big drinker but he definitely over did it tonight; it was a special occasion though. Katie had only a sip of non alcoholic champagne, still cringing at the taste. She preferred water to most other beverages. She hated soda and couldn't stomach the taste along with some juices so water was usually her main beverage of choice.

Kendall was actually passed out and his band mates worked together to carry him to the limo that would take them all back to the Pryszweic residence. James, Carlos, Logan, Jess, Isabelle and Elizabeth would be spending the night and then stay in town for a few days. It was technically Friday being almost 4 in the morning, Kendall and Katie would be leaving on their honeymoon on Monday afternoon once all the plans and packing were finalized. For now, Katie just wanted to relax.

James, Logan and Carlos dragged in their drunk buddy and just left him on the couch in the living room, not wanting to bring him upstairs but also in case he did happen to throw up or get up in the middle of the night, any messes he might make would be easier to clean on the hardwood floors rather than the carpeted upstairs. Their first night as a couple would be spent apart but it was for the best. Once he was situated, the guys headed downstairs, leaving a trail of tuxedo parts behind them and the girls went upstairs, quickly getting undressed into their PJ's. After some squealing and giggling it was lights out for them as well as the rest of the house. It wasn't long before the faint whispers, thumps and bumps stopped and the house fell silent as they all fell into slumber.  
It was very late the next morning before anyone woke up; in fact it was after noon when Kendall awoke from his blacked out state to find himself in the path of the bright morning sun as it peeked it's way through the window. He tried shielding his eyes from the onslaught but his muscles were sore and cramped from his awkward position he had been in all night. His head soon started to lightly pound before it began to pulsate and become unbearable. He didn't really recognize where he was at first; he was disoriented, confused and had blurred vision. His pulsating head thwarted all attempts to try to piece things together and gather information.

He managed to fall off the couch with a thump and then writhed in pain for a few minutes as he tried to stand up or at least crawl across the cool floor. He moaned and groaned at the pain as he thumped his way on his hands and knees to the kitchen. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but a bump into the refrigerator answered his question. He hoisted himself up off the floor, grabbing onto the kitchen counter for his life. Once he was on his feet he reached for a glass to get some water. He filled the cup to the brim and then stood for a moment before throwing the water in his face.

He shook it off and gasped for some air as he shocked himself awake. He backed up and hit the fridge again, this time turning on the ice dispenser which rattled his head. He collapsed to the floor and the noise stopped but the damage had been done. With all his noise, Katie's parents were awoken and they weren't to happy.

Mrs. P was sympathetic to Kendall's sorry state but Mr. P was quite upset both from being awoken and the fact that Kendall allowed himself to get so drunk and hung over. Kendall's ruckus woke up Carlos who padded his way up the stairs to see what was going on. The basement door opened towards the kitchen so he couldn't see Kendall right away but as soon as he rounded the door he could.

"Carlos, Help him to his feet and bring him back to the couch, would you?" Mrs. P greeted.

"Sure." Carlos agreed. He was a bit hung over himself but he could handle it a bit better since he wasn't as drunk as Kendall was. Carlos had more to drink but could handle it better. Once Kendall was on the couch, Mr. P immediately voiced his opinion, making Kendall's head ring at the sound; Mrs. P tried to shush her husband but he was intent on dishing out punishment.

"Dear, you cant punish him, he's not our child. Not only that, he's too old, you have to break that habit now that the two are married." Mrs. P reminded.

Mr. P went quiet but he wasn't happy. Kendall was given some water and an ice pack to soothe his dry and sore throat and his pounding head. Mr. P went back to bed to try and catch up on some sleep while Mrs. P prepared a quick brunch for the house now that everyone would be waking up shortly. Kendall had actually fallen asleep on the couch listening to the relaxing sound of running water from the kitchen. Carlos ate his food in peace, unable to fall back asleep from all the excitement. Jess was the next to wake up and she quickly jogged down the stairs in a groggy state before lighting up at Kendall's state and seeing Carlos shoving the last piece of toast in his mouth.

"Morning Jess!" Carlos greeted, mouth full of food.

"Don't worry, Jess, I have more food cooking. I have plenty for everyone, I figured Big Time Rush would be staying the night and I know their appetites all to well! Have a seat and it'll be ready shortly." she said chipper.

Jess took a seat at the table, opposite Carlos who gulped down his orange juice and then got up to wash his dishes. He stood at the counter, taking another half helping of OJ and sipping it occasionally while engaging Jess in a quiet conversation. Isabelle was the next young adult to wake up and the whole house shook as she made her way to the bathroom and then down the hall to down stairs. Isabelle was a very petite girl although tall; yet she found a way to make such a racket. She wasn't clumsy or aloof, in fact she was very alert and focused in all that she did. Isabelle arrived downstairs just in time for the next batch of food to be served. She joined Jess who was now more alert and helped herself to the different varieties of breakfast foods. Elizabeth joined the group a few minutes after Isabelle after she had gotten her turn in the bathroom.

With the three girls and Carlos now inhabiting the kitchen and walking around; it was getting louder and more active. The group tried to keep it down for Kendall's sake but also because they knew Mr. P could get quite intense. Mr. P's new gruffness was brand new to Carlos and Kendall, they never saw it before but the girl's have. They were used to it but it still got intimidating sometimes. There were simple rules to obey and ways to get on his good side so as long as there wasn't an rambunctious behavior everything would be just fine.

It was another hour before Loan and James finally stumbled up the stairs, stomachs growling loudly. Mrs. P was done cooking for this meal but she left out what was left for the group to munch on. It had since gone cold so they just popped the plates into the microwaves to heat up before tearing into it. Neither were morning people even though it was afternoon so the table stayed quiet for a few minutes until they both came to.

Katie was finally heard, walking around after hearing some water running from upstairs. She came down the stairs with some force and appeared to be wide awake. She had woken up roughly two hours ago but spent some time on the computer checking email and some paperwork she had to do. She took the extra long weekend off before her flight on Monday so she didn't have anywhere to be but she did want to get some of the work done so she wouldn't fall behind while on vacation.

She wasn't too big on having breakfast, she had some snacks in her room that she munched on to get on a food schedule for the day and just had a slice of pizza instead. She soon noticed her new husband sprawled on the couch, looking worse for wear yet sound asleep. She just stared at him for a minute, munching on her pizza before turning to the group.

"Is he still drunk?" she asked.

"Hung over." Carlos answered

"Ah." She replied

"He was never the type to handle his alcohol very well." James mentioned

"He drinks it too fast. He should drink it slower since he cant handle that much to begin with. I'm not a heavy drinker, yet I always out last him." Logan pointed out.

"One heck of a way to spend your wedding night though." James smirked.

"Doesn't bother me. I wouldn't want his drunk self in my bed anyway. Not only that, I was way too tired from yesterday so nothing that you are thinking, would have happened anyway." she said between bites. She shoved the last bit of pizza crust into her mouth to finish as she grabbed herself some water.

"Soooo is tonight the big night then?!" Elizabeth teased.

"You guys are relentless!" Katie sighed

"Oh come on! You married Kendall freaking Knight, you cant possibly tell us that you're going to keep the secret that all of us other fan girls are dying to know!" Isabelle replied

"Yes I am! I took a pledge yesterday to be faithful and trust worthy and I plan on doing just that. Just like I'm quite sure, Kendall will do the same for me." she said eyeing James and Logan, who she knew were curious about the same question, but about her instead.

The rest of BTR had stepped away from the table to get away from the almost rabid fan girls. For whatever reason, one of the top questions in any QnA videos was the size of each member's junk. They didn't want to share this, but knew that rabid fan girls would find a way.

"I understand, and you're right, it wouldn't be right to pry I suppose." Elizabeth sighed

"But let's be honest here, we've shared our details, you need to tell us a few things at least! It's only fair." Isabelle said

"You have to a have a few things so come on and spill!" Jess added

"I'm out." James said turning away from them

"Me too." Carlos added, following James towards the basement.

"Ditto." Logan echoed right after. He didn't miss a beat and was already on their heels as soon as the conversation started.

"Where are you guys going?!" Katie laughed

"I'm not sticking around to discuss another guy's dick." Logan said.

"I like Kendall and all, as a brother but that's too much." Carlos said before disappearing down the steps.

"If we were to discuss you…then it'd be different" James said slyly with a wink.

"Ahem!" came an angry grunt.

James looked to his left to see Mr. P standing in the living room, arms folded. He heard the wrong part of that conversation. James screamed and pushed Logan out of the way so he could head down the stairs first. Carlos had just about reached the bottom before James' force pushed him into the corner of the landing. Carlos rebounded off the wall, just as James passed by and with a confused but frustrated yell, he called after James who ran around the corner and locked himself in the bathroom. Mr. P called him from upstairs twice and Logan tried to entice and then force James to come out. Despite Logan's now chiseled frame, he was still no match for James' pure strength. Mr. P gave up before turning to the girls with displeasure.

"We were just talking!" Katie began to defend.

"You are now a married woman and you must act like it! Don't you dare talk about these private things with anyone; it is no one's business but yours and Kendall's. Do I make myself clear?" he asked harshly

'But…!" she tried to fight back

"End of discussion! I want those boys out of my house, they are not allowed back." he said louder

"You cant do that!" she yelled back

"I can, I will and I did. The girls can stay but no more men in this house, Kendall and I are the only men allowed in this house unless I say otherwise." he continued

"This is my house you know, I paid for it, my name is on the deed. This is not your house if you want to get into technicalities. You may think you're the head of the house hold but your not! According to customs and traditions as well as your personal rules and laws, I am free from your direct control when I marry; and yesterday I did just that. I am finally my own person!" she proclaimed.

Mr. P huffed in anger and frustration at his clear loss but he couldn't say or do anything so he just left the kitchen. He was a bit mad but he'd get over it; he was more hurt than anything thinking that she felt that way.

Katie wasn't actually a slave to her family even though it felt like it at times. She didn't have that many strict rules to follow although it was suggested and implied by her father; her mother was more lenient. She was an only child and once she turned 18 she had less freedom to do the things she usually enjoyed like hanging out with friends. Her friends distanced themselves from her, not wanting to interfere in the strange change of behavior from her parents. Katie eventually understood her parents' actions but she didn't like it; she tried changing it but soon fell into the sway of things comfortably.

Once it was quiet, Logan and Carlos came back upstairs, cautiously as to avoid any accidental conversations that they didn't want to hear, and found it to be pretty tame. James was still firmly planted in the bathroom and wasn't coming out so it was suggested that Katie try and get him out. She called Shadow and snuck down the stairs quietly and began to gently pick the lock. She turned the knob slowly and then flung open the door, making James scream. Shadow backed up, startled at James' response before setting forward in a threatening manner but not being vicious. James quieted down as soon as he realized it was Katie and she called off Shadow and urged James out, promising it was safe. Logan, Carlos and the girls were in the basement watching the whole scene go down, bits of laughter at James' expense seeping through on occasion.

"So what now?" Carlos asked quietly

"Well, it's probably for the best that you guys leave. My dad will come to his senses soon enough and change the whole ban but for now I'll take you to the Academy." Katie sighed

"He's that mad huh?" Logan surmised

"Yeah, he's just hurt that I lashed back at him but I was having a little fun that's all. Talking about sex isn't taboo like he thinks it is. I wasn't going to spill on graphic details…maybe haha! In any case, you'll be able to come back after a few days, although you might be gone by then; we'll see." She explained

"I am not leaving through your front door." James stated, clearly scared for his life

"Why not? He's not there." Isabelle said leaning over the railing

"I'm not chancing it, he wants to kill me!" James exclaimed

"Fine, just head out the glass doors but go to the right of the house, not the left or you'll pass his side of the house." Katie explained. James wasted no time in following her instruction and left through the sliding doors. The rest of the group went back upstairs, after grabbing their things and was ready to leave when Kendall still lay in a slump on the couch. Concerned for a moment, Katie checked for a pulse and sighed when she found it almost immediately. "Before we go, can you guys help me carry him upstairs? Put him into the large room on the couch up there."

"What he probably needs is a cold shower, that will wake him up." Logan offered

"True. Then we'll put him in the tub." Katie instructed

"I'm not undressing him." Carlos said

"Me either." Logan added

"I'll do it!" Isabelle offered.

"Thanks, Ise, but I can handle that on my own. I'm just going to take off the jacket and pants, those need to be returned to the shop." Katie smiled

"He didn't wear his?" Logan asked

"He has a tux?" Katie asked

"Yeah, we all do. Saves money in the long run when you have multiple premiers to attend for fellow actors and musicians." Carlos replied

"Kendall bought a brand name suit from Lance Buxley, not quite top of the line but pretty close. It has a large gold tag sewn into the neck." Logan explained. Katie checked Kendall's neckline to see the gold tag, Logan was talking about; after he confirmed it Katie rethought her plans.

"Well, I'll still take off the jacket and pants but I guess it wont be that big a deal if it gets wet. Up to the tub." she said.

Logan and Carlos got a grip on him and easily carried him to the stairs and up the first few steps before Kendall's dead weight became a bit of an issue. Katie grabbed onto her husband and pulled, giving the extra gumption they needed to crest the stairs. From there, Logan and Carlos made an quick and easy trip to Katie's bathroom and placed Kendall into the empty whirlpool tub. They couldn't help but notice the fancy layout of the bathroom, it was unusual for Katie. She began by taking off his jacket while Logan held Kendall upright, making it easier to move the fabric. When it came to his pants, Logan wanted no part.

"I am not going anywhere near his pants!" Logan stated

"I need help undoing the belt, he's got one of those big belt buckles on and then it has the weird latch underneath. I don't wear belts that often and I can only do the normal buckles, this is a little trickier. I just need you to hold him up…"

"No way! A guy should never go into another guys pants unless they mean business and I want no part." Logan continued

"One of you needs to help me or I call in Isabelle; and I'm fairly certain, Kendall would rather have his friends help out. Besides, you guys change on tour all the time, like you've never seen each other in your underwear before?!"She reasoned

"I don't make it a point to check out my band mates while we're changing in a tent. Besides we each get our own wardrobe assistant so we're pretty preoccupied." Logan explained

"Just help me." she sighed. Logan paused before Carlos finally spoke.

'Fine I'll do it." Carlos said.

He grabbed Kendall and stretched him out to make the belt more accessible and Katie managed to get it undone in about 30 seconds. Carlos lifted Kendall up so she could get the belt out and then unzipped his pants, heart beating fast the entire time. This was all new to her and she had no idea what could be waiting for her. She never unzipped or unbuckled anyone's pants, other than her own, let alone a guy. Granted this was her husband but it was still a weird feeling. She slid a hand in his waist band to see if he was at least wearing underwear of some sort and to her relief and yet partial dismay, he was. Carlos was looking away and had his eyes tightly shut. Katie started tugging at Kendall's pants and they came off pretty easily over his hips. She tossed a towel that was hanging up near by, over Kendall's lap and told Carlos to lower Kendall's legs. She pulled the pants off the rest of the way and her task was complete. She folded his clothes onto her bed then took the guys to the Academy to get settled into one of the new suites that had just been built.


	3. Chapter 3

*AN* As usual, OC's dialogue- **BOLD**. Kendall's- _ITALICS_. Third Party- PLAIN and/or UNDERLINED

_**Also, since the honey moon will be taking place in Japan, I will be adding Japanese terms. I will not use Japanese dialogue, instead I will just explain that persons actions or thoughts. Anytime that I use a single word or common phrase/term in Japanese I will explain what it is however feel free to look it up on google for further explanation!*  
**_

The campus was busy although it was mid afternoon on a Friday. Katie stayed low though, she'd see everyone once she got back. She unlocked the suit for the guys to stay in and then left once they moved in all their stuff. They'd be staying until Sunday evening before heading their separate ways for Christmas break. They went home to Minnesota for a few days to see family but now that they were huge rock stars, they could afford elaborate trips to tropical islands which they occasionally treated themselves to.

Katie came back to a bustling house, the girls were busy coming in an out, as Katie's other friends came over, her guy friends being turned away by Mr. P, who was still a bit miffed. There was a pool party raging in the backyard; although it was November, it was unseasonably warm at about 67 degrees. The pool was heated and slightly indoors, encased in a transformable patio. Katie ran upstairs to get changed and found Kendall laying down on the couch. He still had a hangover but at least he moved.

**"Kendall?"** she whispered.

_"Mmmm…._" he moaned softly.

"**Did you drink any water or take some medicine for your head?"**

_**"**No…**"**_

**"Do you want to try?"**

_"No…"_

**"How about a hot shower? That'll loosen things up and get things flowing nicely."**

_"I don't want to move._"

**"Ok. I'll be outside with my friends. If you need anything, use the intercom. In the mean time if you begin to feel better, come on down and join us; moving around is good for a headache."** she said. Kendall didn't respond. Instead she was quiet as she could be as she went into her closet to grab her swimsuit and then went into the bathroom to change. Kendall could hear what she was doing and couldn't help but peek. He saw her heading into the bathroom instead.

_"You can change in front of me you know now that we're married. Although my head is killing me and I cant handle the light so it's not like I'd see anything."_

**"That's ok. I need to put my hair up anyway, not only that I want to take a quick shower to get all the glitter and gunk out of my hair and the rest of this makeup off from yesterday."**

_"No problem, I understand. You just want to keep taking things slow, one step at a time. I don't mind."_

**"Sort of, I guess. I'm just…sigh."**

_"Don't worry about it. I didn't marry you for your looks, although you are beautiful so don't get me wrong. I married you for your personality. I know how you feel and I know it's not going to be easy to overcome all your fears and other problems. We'll just take it slow, one step at a time, no matter how long it takes."_

**"Thanks, Kendall. I love you. I really do, I can guarantee that."**

_"Tell me though…"_

**"Yeah?"**

_"Where are my pants?"_

**"Oh…I…Uh…took them off of you, as well as your jacket when I had Carlos and Logan help me bring you upstairs. Its not what you think though! I did it because I was going to spray you with water to snap you out of you blackout but something else came up instead so I left at that. Honest, that's all that happened, ask Logan or Carlos, they were here, helping me! Well partly…"**

_"Haha. It's ok, I believe you. I could feel some of it and hear you guys but I wasn't sure, I thought it was a dream. Go have fun with your friends, I'm going to try to sleep this off some more."_ he said. Katie could see a smile seeping across his face. She smiled back and quickly changed and washed the rest of her make-up off before grabbing a towel and spending 2 hours in the pool with her friends.

After the swim session and the evening crawled in, Katie's dad, fired up the grill and cooked some hotdogs and hamburgers for his Katie and her friends. Kendall made his way down feeling much better although still very tired and disoriented with a slight throbbing in his head that was bearable. He grabbed a hotdog and slowly ate it, snacking on some fries and sipping water as best he could. He hung out in the patio with his new wife and her friends, having a small chat on occasion with who ever wanted to talk. He remained quiet for most of the evening, drifting in and out of a snooze. With everyone having slept in late from staying up late last night, no one was particularly tired so they stayed until about midnight before all of Katie's friends, said goodbye to her and her sleeping husband and left.

The house was now void of all guests and was fairly quiet. Her parents had gone to bed already so she decided to follow suit. Kendall was exhausted and only wanted to sleep for 12 hours but he was still in part of his tuxedo; he took off the vest but left on the collared shirt and put on lounge pants. His stuff was downstairs in the basement and neither wanted to go down to get it so he just borrowed one of Katie's old men's T-shirts. This whole thing was new to him, it had been years since they accidentally fell asleep with each other after a long talk but this would be different: they'd be purposely sleeping with each other, but just that, actual sleeping. The only problem was that Katie only had a full size bed and both of them wouldn't comfortably fit. Until she ordered a new one and redesigned her room to fit the extra large bed, Kendall would be sleeping on her pull out couch. But it would only be for a couple nights until they left in 2 days for their Honeymoon.

Kendall got comfortable on his temporary bed and quickly fell asleep, leaving Katie to do some work at her desk for another hour before deciding to call it a night. She shut off her lamp and shut her door before crawling into bed and getting comfortable. After about 10 minutes, she heard the familiar clicking of Shadow's claws hitting the hard wood floor as he made his way to Katie's room. He nosed his way in and sniffed around her bed before looking at her. She acknowledged him and gave him a pet before he was satisfied and left for his bed in the corner. He threw himself down, curled up in a ball and sighed. Katie fell asleep shortly after that.

Both Newlyweds were refreshed the next morning and enjoyed a quiet Saturday together, just relaxing around the house watching some movies. Katie's father was very agitated about having another man in the house, he had been the only man for so long and he just wasn't quite used to sharing his space just yet. Not only that, despite the two being married, he wasn't too calm about them being alone, he could only think the 'worst' of them together and just couldn't settle down that they were married and could do whatever they wanted. Although, sex was the farthest thing from either of the newly wed's minds. They would eventually consummate their relationship but when the time was right and when they were both ready.

They spent much of Sunday preparing all the last minute essentials for their honeymoon. Shadow watched them pack and unlike other dogs who usually got upset, Shadow didn't understand the suitcases that much and at times got excited instead, thinking he was going. Sadly, he'd be staying behind this time even though Katie really didn't want to. Her honeymoon was going to be overseas in the beautiful country of Japan and Customs and Quarantine would take too long to make it worth his while. Katie didn't want to put her pooch through that but at the same time, spending a month in Japan might prove difficult without him.

Sunday went by fast as they spent the day finalizing their trip and saying farewell to friends and family. Katie had a bit of work to do for the Academy before leaving it to her employees as she usually did. The classes she taught had to end early due to scheduling conflicts but it all worked out. They went to bed a bit earlier, and woke up mid morning to gather their things and head to the airport. Katie said farewell to her parents, taking most of the time. They wished Kendall a safe journey as well of course but still, they felt uneasy about their one and only child going so far away. They still didn't get used to her leaving for LA every now and then. Eventually though, they did let her go and they continued into the terminal before hading in their tickets. They waved from the tunnel, being the last passengers to board and said good bye one last time before the employee slowly shut the door and urged them on their way. They made a quick dash through the tunnel and made it to the plane to find their first class seats ready and waiting.

The cabin was fairly empty, only one other business woman was on the flight. The coach class was fairly full though but there wasn't any threat of any more people coming into first class. They had the freedom to sit wherever once the plane took off. It would be a long flight to Japan but several movies, fancy dinners and each others company made the time pass quite fast. Katie spent some of the time asleep though, feeling a bit tired from the gentle rock of the plane. Soon they were above Japan and within the hour, they would be touching down in the land of the rising sun.

With all the time zone changes, it was Wednesday morning in Japan. They gathered their things without problem, signed a few autographs from super fans who somehow managed to track their every move and then continued to a hotel deep in the city. They'd only be staying in a hotel for a few days until they got settled though. Katie had a friend who lived in Japan as a high school teacher and since his school was on an extended break for repairs, he was going back to the states and offered Katie and Kendal his apartment to stay in for the duration of their stay.

Katie was ecstatic to live in a Japanese style apartment, she wanted to take in all the culture and customs that she could, including attending school for a day or two. Her and Kendall made arrangements at a local elementary school to make a surprise appearance towards the end of their vacation. For now it would be just the two of them spending some time together as husband and wife. For now, though, they'd enjoy the westernized hotel room and western living while they could. Kendall had never been to Japan and while he knew some customs and culture, he was out of his element. Katie loved Japan and it's culture so she knew a lot but she wasn't perfect at it. She studied up on it when she could and brought several books with her to use in a pinch. Her Japanese wasn't that great at all, only knowing a few words but most of Japan spoke some sort of English.

There was a lot to do in the busy city but the main attraction was seeing the sights. The season of Cherry blossoms was over and they'd be back in the USA before the next bloom. They were going to see temples, attend at least one of the many different festivals that could be had and maybe visit some Japanese versions or attractions from home such as Kids Network Television, Disney World and other big names like Nintendo and Pokemon! Katie was a bit of a nerd in some ways but she didn't seem to mind, and neither did Kendall; he found them to be cute actually. He enjoyed all these attractions nonetheless.

After a week of sightseeing and enjoying what the city had to offer, it was time to make a long trek to the country side. It was a small town just outside Tokyo so there was still plenty to do. The apartment was very generous in space with more than enough room for the two of them. Neighbors knew of the temporary new tenants while Richard, Katie's friend was on vacation, but naturally they were curious. Being the kind hearted people that they are, one by one, the door bell kept ringing as gifts and words of welcome kept coming in. Kendall was a bit surprised at the warm welcome but he just watched as Katie, dealt with all of these strangers with no problems. She wasn't a people person and got really nervous when engaging in conversation but it didn't show.

Her mannerisms and dialect changed when she talked to the neighbors. She addressed them with respect and kindness in a much different way than American welcomes. Kendall didn't really know how to interact so he just stayed in the background, greeting the newcomers when addressed. He overheard words of amazement, or at least it sounded like it, he could only say hello in Japanese so he had no idea what anyone was saying. The neighbors were surprised at Katie's knowledge of the customs of Japan, the way she talked, her manners and other simple points; sure not everything was exact but it was pretty close. It was well into the evening and guests were still stopping by; around 10pm, the last neighbor left, leaving the couple alone. It'd be busy the next 2 weeks or so as Katie tried out everything that she could in Japan, for now it was time for bed.

They weren't home that much and almost everyday a note or small gift was left at their door from the neighbors, Katie thought over about what to give in return to show appreciation to the neighbors but kept drawing a blank. She didn't know these people at all and all her books didn't have much to offer on exchanging gifts. She'd figure something out, even if she had to ask Richard himself, surely he had this problem before. She wouldn't see the neighbors for a while, they understood that the duo were on their honey moon and there would be plenty of time for social gatherings later in their month long stay. A Christmas party was in the works, they'd be leaving on the 23rd of December to be home in time for Christmas and allow for any snow delays, so there would be plenty of time to plan and execute this little show of appreciation.

They next few weeks were spent just living life as they traveled all over the prefecture seeing all the sights, and festivals. Katie bought herself a ceremonial Kimono in a soft lavender color. She had always wanted one of them. In addition to sightseeing, they did a lot of normal things like shopping and just hanging out at the local park. They stayed low but garnered enough attention to have a few followers here and there. They had no need for security; they signed autographs and took a few pictures and the fans left. The duo didn't mind at all, they were just having fun with each other and taking in the beautiful scenery  
The weeks just flew by and one afternoon, Kendall came back from an interview with the local magazine, Otaku, with a large bouquet of flowers. Today marked the 1 month anniversary that they had been married. Katie was busy in the kitchen cooking, instead of a traditional Japanese meal though, she was cooking American food; mashed potatoes and boiled chicken. She wasn't feeling all that well today so she wanted something lighter to eat. Kendall snuck into the kitchen, but Katie heard him anyway.

**"I can hear you Kendall."** she said without turning around

_"Man you're hearing is good!"_ he laughed. He walked up behind her to give her a hug.

**"It's not that good, besides I had heard the front door open."**

_"Oh, right."_ he agreed, the door squeaked a little bit and it didn't shut easily and had to have some force behind it in order to close all the way. "_Anyway, I brought you something."_

**"You did?"** she asked as she turned around. She was met with a colorful bouquet of daisies.

_"They arent that pretty or special to say the least, but you'd be surprised at how hard it is to find a flower shop around here!"_

**"Doesn't matter to me; they liven the place up though."**

_"That's just the beginning though, I know you arent that fond of flowers."_

**"What's the occasion?"**

_"It's our 1 month anniversary, silly!"_

**"Oh my god, really!? I totally forgot!"**

"_Ha ha, that's ok. 1 month is a big milestone but it's not one of those important ones. I just wanted to show my appreciation."_

"**1 month is important though, making it through 1 month of living together and being married is like a test period. I just havent been myself the past few days, I've been a little under the weather."**

_"Aw, why didn't you say something? I would have cancelled my interview."_

**"Not a chance, I can take care of myself. Besides I'm not that sick where it's debilitating, I'm just having one of those periods of imbalance."**

"_Oh. Well then I guess there isn't a need to worry."_

**"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. Promise!"** she said giving him a kiss.

They stayed glued to each other for a minute before the pot on the stove boiled over a bit, attracting Katie's attention. She pulled away to catch the mess and Kendall took care of the flowers while they continued their conversation. Katie didn't eat much for dinner and spent the rest of the evening watching some English programming on her computer. Kendall had one more meeting to go to so he said goodbye and left. By the time he came back, Katie had fallen asleep right where he left her. He shut down her computer and covered her with a blanket. Then he went to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

*AN* As usual, OC's dialogue- **BOLD**. Kendall's- _ITALICS_. Third Party- PLAIN and/or UNDERLINED

_**Also, since the honey moon will be taking place in Japan, I will be adding Japanese terms. I will not use Japanese dialogue, instead I will just explain that persons actions or thoughts. Anytime that I use a single word or common phrase/term in Japanese I will explain what it is however feel free to look it up on google for further explanation!*  
**_

Early the next morning Katie woke up on the couch as she expected but it took her a second to piece together the events of last night. After a few minutes, she got up to make some breakfast for her husband but made a quick trip to the bathroom first. On her way it wasn't long before she soon felt ill again but it wasn't bad; she'd just have some water and toast to start her day instead. She passed the bedroom and saw Kendall was gone, his messy sheets were scattered among the room as usual but where did he go? She didn't remember him saying anything about another interview. She continued to the bathroom and saw the door pushed around. Kendall was standing in front of the mirror looking worse for wear.

**"Kendall, are you alright?"**

"_I'm not sure…Are you sure, you're not sick with the flu or something because I feel like crap."_

**"I'm pretty sure I'm not contagious…maybe it was dinner last night…"**

_"I doubt it, you're a good cook."_

**"Yeah but I wasnt feeling well so I could have easily missed something!"**

_"Don't worry about it, let's just spend the day home and see how we feel in a few days. We still have 3 weeks left here so a couple days inside wont hurt us. We'll watch some movies and play some games, it'll be fun."_

**"Sounds good to me.**" she replied.

The two snuggled on the couch for most of the day, only moving when either needed an emergency trip to the bathroom. Kendall seemed to be worse off and Katie was concerned. She was fairly certain that she wasn't sick with the flu or anything in fact she was feeling better through most of the day, but Kendall was only getting worse. It wasn't long before he gained a mild fever and was achy all over. Katie gave him some Tylenol PM and he soon fell asleep.

It was late afternoon and Katie was up and about making herself a quick dinner. She was mildly hungry, having gained some of her appetite back. She was just about to sit down to eat when the door buzzer went off. She quickly ran to the door to silence the buzzer and opened it to find one of the neighbor's children, Satoshi at her door step. She greeted him with a smile, as did he before giving her a packet his mother gave to him to give to Katie. It was all the party information the committee had thus far and Satoshi's mother, Nakara wanted to be sure all was well. Katie said she'd bring it over later after looking it over and he agreed.

"Where is Kendall?"

**"He's not feeling well so he's sleeping."**

"That is too bad. Please send my regards."

"**Thank you Satoshi, I will.**" she smiled.

Satoshi left to return home and Katie shut the door as quietly as she could. Katie looked over the pages as she ate some chicken soup; she made some small changes and then put it aside and watched some TV. She wasn't sure what Kendall had but she did know that she didn't want to catch it. She knew that she should be with Kendall to comfort him but she just left him alone, thinking it was what she would want. Instead she spent another night on the couch. She was up very early the next morning, although not quite hungry yet, she checked on Kendall real quick before leaving the apartment and taking a stroll down the countryside towards town.

She spent much of the morning in town browsing little boutiques and buying cool little trinkets as well as food for later. With her arms full of bags, she decided to head back; there weren't any taxis available or any that she could even see so she started to walk back home instead. Students from a nearby school were on their lunch break and had made a quick stop at the local takeout place. The local school was rather ritzy so she was surprised to see so many students opting for take-out rather than the home cooked and balanced meals the school most likely served. One of the students offered to help Katie but she declined since the apartment was a ways away. She didn't want to take up all of his time for lunch.

She was tired by the time she arrived at the apartment complex so she took a breather on the stone wall just inside the gate. She spent a few minutes scrolling through her phone real quick before a shadow crossed her path. Mr. Makimoto the next door neighbor had spotted her sitting down and was concerned. After she explained she was just taking a breather, he offered his assistance and without hesitation, he grabbed her bags and urged her to follow. He was quiet going up the stairs but friendly nonetheless smiling back at her with words of encouragement every now and then. Once at the door to the apartment he put the bags down and smiled to Katie. His English wasn't good at all so Katie tried her best with her Japanese to express her deepest thanks. She bowed to him and he left.

Kendall was still asleep and Katie's early morning start and left her feeling a bit lagged so she took to the couch and fell asleep almost instantly. When she work up, it was dark and her stomach was growling. She scoured the kitchen for food and found evidence that Kendall had been up and about. She checked on him to see how he was doing but he had gone back to sleep. She shut the door and cooked some dinner for herself and planned on spending the rest of the evening in front of the computer. The door buzzer went off and this time it was Yumiko, a girl who lived in the apartment below. Yumiko was only a year younger than Katie and was a big fan although she was very humble and noble. Katie got along surprisingly well with Yumiko and enjoyed her company.

"Hello. I was wondering if you were not busy?"

"**I'm not that busy. Kendall is sick but he's sleeping."**

"Oh I see. I thought maybe we could go to mall?"

"**Hmmm….I'm not sure, it sounds tempting but like I said, Kendall is sick, so I should be here to tend to him.**"

"I understand, maybe tomorrow? Depending on Kendall health."

**"Sure."**

_"Nonsense, go to the mall, I'll be fine._" Kendall said from the doorway of the kitchen.

**"Kendall, what are you doing out of bed?"**

_"I smelled food."_

**"Are you hungry?"**

_"Not really…but I figure I should eat something. I can cook something myself, go to the mall with Yumiko."_

**"I cant do that, you're sick! Besides I already left you alone today."**

"_You did?"_

**"Yeah, I woke up early this morning and went out to the grocery store but I got sidetracked and went shopping at the strip."**

_"I didn't even notice, I've been asleep for most of the day. When I woke up I saw you asleep on the couch and I just assumed that you had been there the whole time. I must have just missed you then. In any case, I can take care of myself, since you're feeling better, obviously you didn't have what I do so no sense in you catching it and both of us being miserable."_

**"Are you sure though?"**

"_Positive! Go and have some fun for both of us._" He smiled. Katie took step towards him but he backed up. "_No, no, don't get to close._" he warned. She smiled and blew him a kiss before turning to Yumiko.

**"Let me just grab my coat and backpack."**

"Okay!" Yumiko smiled. She stepped back to the balcony to wait.

Katie came out a few minutes later and the girls took off down the road. Although it was dark, it was a very safe neighborhood to walk through at night. In fact much of Japan was fairly safe; sure there were some criminal behavior but every place had their fair share. Once in town, Yumiko showed Katie all of the sights she had missed. Katie had all kinds of questions and Yumiko was happy to answer them all as Katie snapped pictures of statues, boutiques and more. Time went by fast and it was nearly 2am by the time the girls returned to the complex. Katie saw Yumiko to her door and said goodnight, before making a mad dash upstairs to her apartment. She entered as quietly as possible and just dropped her bags off in the corner of the living room before grabbing some water and jumping right onto the couch to go to sleep.

The next morning when Katie woke up she checked on Kendall who was sleeping soundly but by the looks of things, he had had a rough night. She gently checked his forehead and he was burning up. She was worried about him; what bug did he catch or was it something that he ate? Japan wasn't a third world country so parasites shouldn't have been a concern at all. It was only day three of his sickness and although he wasn't getting any better, it didn't seem as though he was getting any worse. He did a lot of sleeping and although Katie could have left him to have some fun, she mostly stayed home, only going out to get something to eat or restock for supplies.

The next 3 days dragged on with little sign of improvement. Kendall felt so sick and achy that he just begged for Tylenol PM every few hours. Katie scoured the internet for any leads about what might be ailing Kendall and if there was something she could do to help him or if he needed a doctor. She found a few things such as the flu but nothing major with the symptoms that she knew Kendall had. She had been so busy looking online that time just flew by she checked the clock to see that it was almost 7pm; it was past dinner time and it was well past Kendall's last dose of medicine. He had been quiet though so she went to check on him.

The room was dark but she could see a faint outline of him lying on the floor. She could hear him breathing heavily and she turned on the light to see him very sweaty and clearly uncomfortable. He groaned at the light before just struggling in general; he was clearly in pain and Katie's heart began to race at the sight. She rushed to his side.

**"Kendall!"**

_"I'm in so much pain….!"_ he grunted.

**"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I missed your dose of medicine…"**

_"No…Its not even working anymore. I'm in too much pain for it to work anymore…"_

**"Then we need to get you to a doctor!"**

_"I cant….move…it hurts so bad….._"

**"Don't worry, Kendall I'll get you to a doctor, one way or another. Sit tight and try to hang on a bit more ok?**_"_ she assured. Kendall moaned as a reply and Katie hurried to the living room to her computer and started scrolling through google trying to find out how to call emergency services. She then ran to the kitchen to grab the landline and began to dial only to be met with a Japanese automated system. She didn't understand a word but except for the numbers being read off for the menu. She held on and waited for a beep but it never came. She hung up and grabbed her coat. **"Kendall, I'll be right back, I'm going to ask someone to call the doctor. The emergency services line is all in Japanese."** she yelled.

She didn't wait for a response and slammed the door as she hurried to Staoshi and Nakara's apartment. Nakara was at work but Satoshi was home. He was only 14 but old enough to help. After Katie explained the situation, calmly, Satoshi helped her out and called Emergency Services for her, directing the EMT's to the apartment down the hall. Katie gave Satoshi a big hug as thanks and asked him to come along as a translator in case she needed one. Yumiko was just strolling into the complex when she saw Katie and Satoshi running along their balcony. She called out to Katie and waved. Katie stopped and waved back, then asked for her help as well.

**"Yumiko! Can you help Satoshi and me? Kendall needs a doctor but as you know, my Japanese is very poor. Tell the medics to come to my apartment!"**

"Okay. I send them your way!"

**"Thank you!"** she waved.

Yumiko waved back and then looked out the front gates real quick before running to her apartment to put her stuff down. When she returned she could hear a siren in the distance. Yumiko turned around to see if Katie was around but only saw Satoshi. The EMT's arrived quickly and Yumiko directed them towards Satoshi who brought them to Katie's apartment. Yumiko followed them inside, as did Satoshi but stayed in the Genkan, the area where shoes are left just inside the home. Katie led the medics to Kendall who seemed as though he had only gotten worse. Every time someone touched him he yelled in pain.  
Katie couldn't help but being to cry as she watched her husband cry out in pain and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't help but feel guilty thinking she had done something to make this escalate. Kendall assured her that it wasn't her fault, it was his because he waited so long to get help. She felt helpless; useless that she couldn't have helped him or even prevented him from getting sick.

Satoshi did a lot of the translating while Yumiko comforted Katie in her time of need. Slowly Kendall was wheeled out of the apartment and carried down the stairs. Katie wasn't allowed in the ambulance and would have to find her own way to the hospital which was several miles away. Even though they were in the country side, with town within sight of the complex, very few people owned a car or any mode of transport other than a bike. With it being her only option, she borrowed Satoshi's bike and her and Yumiko made their way to the hospital as fast as Katie could peddle.

She could only go 2 miles before she had to take a break. There were about 3 miles left to go to the hospital and night had since set in. Katie checked her watch, and it was past 9pm. Visiting hours were over even though she would be waiting for Kendall to get checked out. She wasn't sure on policies in foreign hospitals. She wouldn't know unless she found out and it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. It took about an hour to reach the hospital and the girls tossed their bikes into the bike rack out front and ran into the lobby. The nurse at the station looked up to chastised their behavior but softened upon seeing Katie, who stuck out without a second glance. She immediately started speaking in broken English, as best she could to try to be sure that Katie was in fact related to the American that was just brought in.

**"Yes, I'm his wife. How is? Is he going to be ok? What's wrong with him?"** she started firing questions. The nurse didn't know much about Kendall's condition though.

"I no know much. He with doctor; he be fixed up good! You sit and fill out form" she smiled but still being slightly pushy. The form was mostly in Japanese Kanji, something Katie had no idea about so Yumiko helped out. She asked Katie the questions and wrote down her answers. It seemed like forever until Katie heard something. In fact it was about 2 hours of agonizing wait in the quiet lobby. A doctor came out suddenly, dressed in surgical attire and handed the nurse at the desk a clipboard. She looked at it and Katie looked to the desk and at the doctor in eagerness.

"Come!" the nurse called once she looked up. Katie got up as fast as she could, stumbling out of the chair, after her legs had fallen asleep, to get to the desk. She looked at the receptionist who pointed Katie's attention to the doctor who began speaking in near perfect English, much to Katie's relief.

"Mr. Knight was in a lot of pain, as I'm sure your aware. We did a few tests and come to find out, he had acute appendicitis so we scheduled him for emergency surgery. He's being sutured up as we speak and then he'll be in recovery for about an hour as he slowly comes out of the anesthesia. Appendectomies are pretty straight forward and quick but it appears Mr. Knight's was on the verge of bursting. When we got in there, it had already started to leak; the damage is unknown at this time but we might have caught it just in time. In any case, he'll be spending the next few days with us here as we monitor his recovery. If everything appears normal and functioning properly, he'll be home by the end of the week!" The doctor said with a smile.

Katie was both relieved and worried at the same time. She didn't even think of appendicitis, not that he showed many signs of it. It was definitely something that she couldn't control but it didn't lessen her guilt. To think that any longer and he could have been suffering with a burst appendix which could have killed him. Like the doctor said, Kendall wasn't out of the woods yet but at least the prognosis was good.


	5. Chapter 5

**BOLD- KATIE**

_ITALIC- KENDALL_

__*_**Story is drawing to a close. Might be getting a little more adult like in the next chapter, Be warned. Hints of next chapter topic at the end of this one. ***_

It took Kendall a while to come out of the anesthesia and he was in a bit of pain so once the doctors medicated him and got him situated in his own room, Katie was allowed in to see him. Kendall was still groggy and now feeling a little out of sorts from the pain medication but he recognized his wife. He dominated the conversation and Katie couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Kendall was talking about the weirdest stuff and saying the silliest things; it was too good to pass up so she recorded most of it. She was happy that he was ok and that it was something easily treatable. Only time would tell though if he needed any more care.

Kendall soon fell asleep and Katie was welcome to stay and she did. Yumiko left to go back home on her own; Katie hailing a cab for her so she wouldn't be walking home in the dark. Katie found it difficult to get comfortable and even more difficult to get to sleep. She felt tired but she was too concerned to sleep, like something was holding her back. She drifted in and out of sleep most of the night until about 4 in the morning when she finally conked off completely.  
Kendall was still asleep by the time Katie woke up. He'd be out of it for a while according to the attending medical staff, so they urged her to go home and get something to eat and relax for a little bit and come back later. She did as they suggested and ended up taking a long and much needed nap. She stayed home for the rest of the day although she felt so alone in the apartment; she was used to being alone but this seemed different somehow. Getting to and from the hospital was a tricky process depending on the time of day so she just had the hospital call her if anything changed or he woke up.

2 days later and she still heard nothing although she kept herself busy, tidying up the large apartment as their stay was nearing it's end. With 2 weeks left to go, 1 of which would be spent partying with neighbors, the nearby school and full of interviews and such, Katie was busy trying to pack everything and gather all of their supplies to be ready for Richard's return. Finally the hospital called Katie to update her on Kendall's progress; he was in a bit of pain still and upon further testing found an infection that was very easily treatable but would keep him in the hospital for a few more days. Other than that, she could visit him at any time now that he was awake and more alert.

She went the next morning to see Kendall sitting up in bed, greedily eating his skimpy breakfast. He was hungry but had been put on a restricted diet after the surgery and for the next few days. A very small portion of his large intestine was taken during surgery and while it wouldn't effect digestion that much, it was best to get accustomed to eating small amounts first before diving in to larger portions. He was ecstatic to see his wife though, he had been getting a bit frustrated with being in bed. He wanted to move around but it hurt every time he tried; that and the language barrier with his nurses.

He didn't feel too comfortable being tended to by the team of women at his bedside; he had been in a hospital before but never have more than 2 nurses tended to him at one time. Things were done differently in Japan and while Kendall understood that, he just wasn't comfortable following their code of care. Which was why he was so happy to see Katie, he had someone to talk to; someone he actually knew and loved.

"Katie! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Guess that means you're feeling better then?"

"Yes, I am. I feel fantastic. I'm on some pain meds so I just feel a dull ache at the incision but I don't feel like I'm dying."

"That's good to hear then. I'm glad to see you sitting up and back to yourself, you had me worried there for a minute though. You looked horrible, I didn't know what was wrong and I almost thought you weren't going to make it through whatever was wrong."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you…!" She said as she started to cry hard.

Kendall reached out and pulled her to him as best he could. A small surge of pain ran up his side and he ignored it, swallowing hard to keep his mind off it. Katie rarely cried, he learned that over the years he had known her; she could be the saddest person but kept her cool regardless. He just held her and let her cry into his shoulder until she pulled away to stable herself. As soon as she was done she started talking and acting like nothing happened. It was clear that she had been crying, and Kendall couldn't just ignore what happened but he played along and followed her lead.

After a week, Kendall was released and free to go home. He would be on strict bed rest for a few more weeks though but doctors allowed him to fly home next week as long as he checked in with a doctor as soon as he landed. Kendall agreed and Katie wheeled him out of the hospital, with the help of an orderly who assisted Kendall into a taxi that took them back home. Kendall spent the next few days home alone on the couch watching TV while Katie enjoyed going to school at the prestigious Ryoko Academy just inside town. The school was very large and seemed almost as if it was straight out of one of Katie's favorite mangas 'Ouran High School Host Club'. Sure it wasn't that Victorian looking with all the towers and fancy structures but the school was just as big, fancy and exclusive as Ouran. Studies included general subjects like math and history as well as interest subjects like art, music, medical, science and more. Their school sports and clubs were also very wide spread including basics such as the festival committee and exotic such as the Equestrian Club.

Katie spent as much time as she could in each of the clubs and sports that caught her attention, spending about an hour each at the ones she liked and 15 minutes or so at other ones who requested her visit. Katie had a blast going to a Japanese school and took all sorts of notes and pictures on her experiences. She spent much of her before and after school time as well as her in between class time, signing autographs, taking pictures and making new friends. Despite Katie's lack of Japanese communication, Katie seemed to fit in very well with the other students who didn't mind helping her out at all when she needed it. She learned all kinds of terms and customs at school that she didn't see online or in her books. The whole experience was one to remember for a lifetime but the only thing missing was Kendall.

Kendall was more relaxed at the apartment as he recovered and was looking forward to his visit to school later in the week. He hated that he had to cut his time short but he just wasn't up for too much activity now that he felt more pain. He was on a weaker prescription of pain meds, as allowed by Japanese law so he was decently uncomfortable. The school staff understood completely, as did the students and a meeting in the auditorium was scheduled on Friday for a QnA and Meet and greet for as long as Kendall was up for it. On Saturday, was the Christmas party with the neighbors and all week, Kendall would be spending some of his day on the phone with magazines, radio stations and more as he conducted his interviews through Face Talk.

News quickly spread about Kendall's condition and several people wanted answers to be sure Kendall and Katie were both alright. The two were hard to get a hold of with Kendall in interviews and Katie at school plus the time zone differences. Instead, Katie and Kendall both updated Twitters and face book about what was going on; Katie had started a blog on tumblr about her escapades in Japan so she added their statuses to the mix.

"Our vacation/honey moon is coming to a close in a few days. We've seen many great sights, met wonderful people and had an amazing time! Kendall could have had a better time, but he's fine and recovering nicely. He'll be able to fly home with me as scheduled and we'll be spending the holidays in the quiet of our home where Kendall can completely recover. We had a bit of a scare with his appendix leaking and then an infection but it was caught in time and he's fighting like a champ. While he recovers, we'll both be staying low for a while. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of our friends and family both new and old!"

Saturday arrived quickly after a fun but busy week at Ryoko Academy and as the night approached, Katie prepared for the Christmas party held in hers and Kendall's honor. Although it was December it wasn't that cold outside so the party would be held outside in the garden for a portion of the night until it got too cold or too late to stay outdoors any more. Each guest or couple was to bring one dish to the festivities so Katie prepared old fashioned chicken nuggets and French Fries. It was light enough for Kendall to digest and quick and easy for Katie to prepare and cook in large amounts due to the limited amount of free time she had.

She packed a bag for Kendall and slowly the two made there way downstairs to be greeted with a round of applause as they approached. Kendall carefully sat himself down on a soft chair and Katie set him up with a plate of nuggets as soon as she was able. Many of the guests catered to Kendall, seeing if they could make him any more comfortable and to see how he was feeling; if he was too cold, or in any pain. He was fine for most of the night, only needing some pain medication to stop the throbbing in his side. The party went on for several hours and Kendall stayed for the whole thing. He was surprised when he was woken up by Katie when the party ended; he didn't remember falling asleep.

Kendall was groggy from his pain meds and had a difficult time getting up and walking. Although Satoshi was only 14, he was tall and pretty well built for his age. He found no trouble, helping Kendall out of the chair and slowly up the stairs to his apartment. Kendall guided himself to the bedroom and lay down carefully on his own as Katie slowly made her way up the stairs, Satoshi's mother, Nakara helping to carry left over food and such. The party was cleaned up without them, since Guests weren't expected to help clean. Katie put the food in the fridge and left the rest for tomorrow before crawling into bed with her husband for the first time in nearly 2 weeks.

She had been sleeping on the couch still to avoid any rough movements that might hurt Kendall. Occasionally she was a messy sleeper and she didn't want to kick him or keep him awake when he needed to sleep. His infection was clearing up very well as the doctor said, in fact it was almost gone. Kendall still had a slight fever to fight off the rest of the infection and in healing at his incision. She slept soundly, comfortable and at ease with Kendall who was lightly snoring beside her.

They spent the weekend alone together just enjoying the last few days of their honeymoon, now turned vacation. They spent the entire time bonding of course but this wasn't a traditional honeymoon. It was romantic and fun but it really was just about spending some time together. Things didn't go as planned but it was ok; Kendall wanted to get out and about a bit before leaving on Wednesday morning. Katie packed all of their things so they could spend the next few days doing last minute shopping and sight seeing. Kendall did well in walking although he did push himself a bit. Katie was worried he would push himself too hard and he'd open his incision from the strain but he did ok. He finally settled down after the pain became too much.

They went to an arcade and had a romantic lunch at a western restaurant. Katie did a bit more shopping and visited the grocery store to get some meals for the rest of the vacation and then the two returned home. Richard would be coming back Monday night, shortly before midnight, he estimated. Renovations on the school were just about complete and he wanted to get settled in before school opened up next week. His arrival overlapped Kendall and Katie's stay by a little longer than 24 hours but nobody minded. Kendall, given his condition, got to stay in the bedroom on the elevated futon, the padded mat that is a traditional bed in Japan, which sat on an elevated platform in an alcove of the room. By right, Katie stayed with him and Richard crashed on the couch.

The next day was spent finalizing trip plans, saying good bye to all the new friends they made and making sure they had all there things. Katie went through the house several times, as did Richard to be sure everything was in it's place. The couple went to bed a bit earlier and awoke at around 5am to leave for the airport. Richard was sound asleep on the couch and although he promised to take them to the airport, it was clear that he was too jet lagged from his own travels so the couple went off them selves, hailing a cab to pick them up. Katie left Richard a note and quietly left it and the keys on his coffee table before shutting the door as best she could behind her.

Kendall made his way down the stairs slowly and Katie quickly caught up. The cab driver met her and helped with the bags and she rand up to make another trip; she made 4 trips in all. Kendall slid himself gently into the back seat and Katie followed on the other side. She looked up to the apartment complex as the cab pulled away and snapped a few more pictures. They were now on their way to the airport and soon they would be home.

Kendall spent much of the plane ride sleeping and Katie drifted in and out as well but mostly just read a book, keeping an eye on Kendall. She checked on him every now and then to be sure he was comfortable and doing ok. Soon they landed in California for a cross over flight. They had a few hours so, as promised, the two made their way to the studio to pick up some paperwork and meet up with agents. Katie had semi retired from acting but a new part had come up in a new show her old director, Harold Stunt had created and he wanted her to play it. She agreed to audition but she didn't want to start for a while, she needed to get things sorted out at home before deciding to leave again.

Katie had some plans in the works to open up another school on the West coast. The current Academy was filling up and although she had more than enough room to expand, she figured opening a new branch might be beneficial for several people. It'd be several years before it'd be open though; she needed to find the right location, the right contractor and get all of her licensing and certifications and such. It was a big step and would be a huge expense but it was well worth the risk due to the current popularity with the East coast school.

Katie auditioned for her part and Kendall met with his agent, who was a bit perplexed at Kendall's current state. He was hoping to jump right back into filming right after the new year, after almost 6 months off for wedding plans and the honey moon. Kendall needed about a month more to recuperate before he could go back to light duty and 2 months before he'd be back to his old self. His agent had no choice but to agree to the new terms and would sort out a new working schedule over the coming weeks. For now it was time for the couple to catch their next flight back to Connecticut to spend a quiet Christmas with Katie's family.

It was late at night by the time their plane landed but their driver and limo was ready and waiting for them. The chauffer helped with the bags upon seeing Katie push the large cart herself and Kendall slowly following behind, using a cane for support. He winced in pain at his movements, his pain meds had started to wear off but moving this much wasn't helping. Katie called ahead to her doctor's office while in California to make an appointment for Kendall to be checked out. Although Kendall didn't have a health record there just yet, a simple appendix check up was simple enough under the circumstances that he wouldn't need one. Kendall would visit Christmas Eve morning and would be the only patient, therefore paying a little extra fee for the convenience; but it was worth it to be sure, Kendall would survive the holidays.

Christmas slowly made its way into Katie's home; she still loved the holiday despite the year's shortcomings. She had gotten married which was a major step. She also survived the first month of marriage before things went haywire. She had a loving family and husband. Christmas and New Years were spent quietly at home as Kendall recovered. His tests and exams all came back in good standing and he was well on the road to recovery. He'd be in some pain for the next week or so but he's have no long lasting effects.

It wasn't long before Kendall was finally back on his feet. He had gained his appetite back and as soon as he could stomach different foods, he was almost constantly eating. In March, both him and Katie would return to California to resume their respective duties as actors. They bought a small home just outside of LA, to live in while filming. Kendall would be off touring and doing interviews for a majority of the year, while Katie would be hard at work opening up her second school and reprising her role as Network Television Marketing Executive. She had gotten a raise and by the end of the year, she would take the place of Nathan Reynolds, the Chief Executive Officer of Network Television who would be retiring.

The couple spent the rest of their time of in the quiet of Katie's family home. They spent as much time as they could together between Katie's time at the Academy. Kendall had gained more energy and zest for life then ever it seemed, however Katie remained the same if not more mellow. She was working herself hard and nervous about heading back to the big screen. Sure she was popular and considered a celebrity but this show was different. She was still playing a serious type of role but there was more comedy to it, which she was a bit ecstatic about actually but it was singing role. She liked to sing but not in front of several people; no doubt sooner or later she would have to go on tour and she didn't want to have to do that.

Big Time Rush was still at the peak of their careers but by the time Katie went on tour, BTR would by dying down. The guys were ready to begin their own lives and start a family before moving onto more serious roles. Sure BTR lifestyles was a step up from their kiddish comedy, now that they had an almost limitless freedom of speech and expression on this show, but they wanted to get on the big screen. They'd do BTR Lifestyles for as long as they could for the fans though; they didn't want to forget the people that got them where they are now.

Katie didn't want to tour alone or with some random celebrity, even if it was someone she liked. She didn't like to travel, although she would be in a bus full of entertainment and enough room so she wouldn't be too confined. She wanted to see the world but at what cost to her physical and mental health? Not only that but what about the songs? She didn't know how to write music and any time she tried writing lyrics, she didn't like the outcome. She didn't want to sing some peppy love song, it took her so long to find love in the first place that she didn't feel comfortable singing about it; she didn't want to feign emotion for something so serious. She wanted songs about life but since she was still on a kid's channel, which she didn't mind at all, she knew her lyrics had to be more subtle than she would like. It would take a lot of talk and planning but maybe something could be drawn up that everyone could live with.

With Kendall being back to himself and even more energetic than ever, he got on Katie's nerves on occasion. He meant well, he just wanted to spend some time with her but she was always so busy. He was worried that she was burning herself out by not taking this time to relax before hitting the skies to go back to work. Sure they would get time off during episodes but who knows if it would be at the same time; they may not even be on the same lot. Katie understood Kendall's concerns but she still pushed him away emotionally, she was reverting back to her old self and she didn't like it.

Kendall was left home alone a lot and he was bored out of his mind much of the time. Katie's parents still worked during the day and Katie brought the dogs with her to work so there really wasn't anything to do or anyone to talk with. He was never one to spend the day in front of a computer or television screen and it was getting to that point. March came around and in two weeks it would be time to leave for California for who knows how long. Katie got all of her stuff together and took the week before leaving, off to spend much needed time resting and relaxing. Katie felt at ease finally and her mood lifted back to the happy, sweet and caring girl Kendall had fallen in love with.

They enjoyed each others company now and spent as much time as they could together. They had the house to themselves all day long but much of their time was spent outside or doing other errands. They spent a colder day indoors cuddling up on the couch in the living room watching a movie; one of their favorites: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Once the movie was over they watched some regular television before the channel switched to the Lifetime Channel for one of Katie's mom's movies. The movie started off with a high school scene before it turned to a make-out session. Katie wasn't interested in any Lifetime movie and had already gotten up. Kendall watched for a little bit before Katie called him from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"_It's dinner time already?"_

"**Just about, it's almost 5. I need to start cooking if you want to eat at 6."**

"_Oh, I'm not that hungry so we can have something light._" Kendall replied. Katie shut the fridge door and looked at her husband curiously. "_What?"_ he asked

**"You're not hungry? Are you feeling alright?"** she asked.

"_Yeah I feel fine, it was all the popcorn that I ate. Maybe by 6 I'll be hungrier."_

**"Alright then, I'll just make some pasta. Why not go for a jog or something to see if you can work up an appetite?"**

_"I can think of a better way."_

"**And what would that be?"**

_"Cuddling."_

"**We just spent an afternoon cuddling; I need some time to stretch out."**

"_We can have a more 'active' cuddling session." Kendall hinted. Katie put down the box of pasta to look at him slyly._

"**Sounds as though you are definitely feeling much better these days. You've been very energetic and not to mention horny."**

_"I cant help it. You turn me on so much."_ he said softly as he kissed her.

He caressed her shoulders and sides as she continued preparing dinner. She ignored him for a good portion of the time, used to his antics. Most of the time it was all in fun; Katie had very little interest in sex due to her condition and Kendall didn't mind the lack of sex. After all their relationship wasn't built around it and they truly loved each other. Most couples consummate their relationship within the first week of marriage but it had been almost 5 months since they married and they had barely even slept in the same bed. But this time, Kendall was almost intent on getting his way; it was like he could sense that the time was right. Katie had been having a very good week and had no problems other than a little pain. She was recovering well but it'd be a while until her treatments were done.

Kendall continued his seduction and slowly felt Katie giving way to his advances. Soon she was like putty in his hands as she began to return his affection. Katie turned the stove off to avoid any mishaps before continuing her side of the onslaught. This was unlike anything on TV, this was passion but it was romantic rather than lust. It was slow and caressing as they explored each others bodies first outside their clothes then going deeper. Kendall broke away for a moment remembering the time.

_"It's 5 o'clock…"_

**"It's Thursday. They wont be home until later.**" she replied referring to her parents.

Katie's mom's schedule varied week to week or even day by day but she usually worked until 8 at night during the week and Katie's dad, who was usually home by 4, worked late on Thursdays or Fridays depending on the weekend schedule. She took Kendall by the hand who was eagerly waiting to rejoin her lips and lead him upstairs swiftly. She still had the same twin bed in her room that was too small for the both of them but Kendall went out last week to help pick out a Number Bed that hadn't arrived yet. It was custom ordered so it would be a few weeks.

Instead the duo used the pull out couch which was big enough for the two of them but didn't have enough support for Katie to use to sleep on. Kendall didn't mind it though, he liked a firmer mattress. Using the couch cushions for some support, Katie got situated on the bed and looked up to her husband who was about to make love to his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**BOLD- KATIE**

_ITALIC- KENDALL_

*_**Story is drawing to a close. Might be getting a little more adult like in the next chapter, Be warned. Hints of next chapter topic at the end of this one. * WARNING: Adult content ahead. Do not read if you are easily offended, or not of age to read.  
**_

With Katie comfortable, Kendall carefully crawled onto the bed and cuddled with her. He caressed her body and kissed her gently making her feel at ease. She moaned softly and returned his affections. Kendall went a little faster although still taking his time, going over every inch of her on the outside of her clothes before slowly gliding his warm hands underneath her shirt. His touch was soft but it didn't tickle, it was purposeful spreading chills across her body. She held Kendall's shirt for some emotional support to let out some steam as she returned his love.

She then moved around his body before quickly unbuttoning his plaid shirt. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he temporarily froze at her touch. She had been so shy before, only ever touching the outside of his clothes but now all of a sudden, she was greedy for his skin. She traced the faint outline of his abs, falling in love with his seemingly weaker frame. Kendall was the least buff guy of the group but she liked it that way. He had the perfect amount of muscle to her, a little more would be fine too but she didn't need someone who was huge.

Kendall was beginning to melt from her caressing touch and soon felt a pain in his groin as cock became hard and was trapped behind his jeans. He lay down next to her, cuddling her for a little bit before taking his hands away to undo his belt. His lips never broke from hers and she continued to touch him all over. He let out a moan once his erection was free; he was still in boxers but at least his dick had some room. He began caressing Katie again and lowered his hands down her stomach to just above her pants. He teased her for a moment before slipping a hand under the waist of her PJ's.

She jumped a bit at his touch and became slightly uncomfortable. This was new to her in all respects and although she was madly in love with Kendall and he loved her she felt strange. This was just one of those things that she had to get over, she wanted them to show their love for each other and this was the best way to do so. She was timid and scared but let Kendall continue. He went slowly at first, just touching her legs and teasing her a bit before he actually touched her center. She squealed and he stopped, still cuddling her. He slowed down his movements and waited, timing everything just right.

Kendall occupied her mind with more kissing and caressing, taking a quick break from her lower portions. Once she was more relaxed he continued and she was more accepting this time. She moaned softly at his touch, tensing up little by little. She was clearly getting turned on more and more so Kendall kept going. He teased her entrance with his long fingers before sliding a finger inside. She couldn't contain herself and moaned louder, breaking away from Kendall's distraction attempts.

He felt frisky and devilish enough that he moved his finger around a bit, back and forth, in and out and in a circle, letting her get a feel for everything. He added another finger and she took a deep breath. He continued the movements before finally curving his fingers upwards and hitting her g-spot, sending her over the edge and full of pleasure. She tensed up and let out a short yell before letting go again. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

**"W-what…did …you do?"** she panted.

_"_I_'m just making you feel good. Looks like I did my job, although this is just the beginning; there is more to come."_ he said with a grin.

**"Where did you learn this stuff?"** she questioned

"_I've done my own research. I wanted to be prepared for this night and make our first time memorable for the both of us."_ he murmured

**"I don't know if I can continue…that took a lot out of me!"** she sighed still out of breath.

Kendall grabbed her hand and let it trace his chest before he brought it down further to his waiting erection. She tried pulling her hand away, embarrassed at what she felt but Kendall had a slight grip on it. He let her back away but didn't let go of her hand. When she relaxed he pulled her back in, kissing her and rewarding her with encouraging words. She didn't look and she didn't fully touch it but she could feel and sense it through his boxers. It occasionally twitched, knocking against her hand, yet strangely it turned her on a bit more.

Kendall maneuvered himself out of the boxer opening and then grabbed Katie's hand and gently guided her to close her hand around it. He gasped in pleasure and Katie let go. He reassured her she was fine and she slowly grabbed it again. It took her a while before she started to gently caress his erection, feeling it up and down. It was a weird feeling in itself and she felt embarrassed touching him like this but she wanted to keep going. She cuddled with her man as they cuddled, kissed and fondled each other.

Kendall was ready to go and shuffled out of his pants and boxers after rolling on a condom, and slowly pulled away from Katie. She watched as he struggled for a second and then tossed his clothes to the floor. He turned back to see her laughing. He tickled her as revenge, straddling her in the process. He continued to caress her and slid his hands to her waist, grabbing the waist of her pants. She lifted her butt and Kendall slid the pants off. Katie was more nervous now, knowing what was coming next but she felt confident that she could handle it. Kendall felt she was ready, physically anyway, but wasn't sure about emotionally so he paused.

_"Are you ready?"_ he asked holding himself over her.

He looked into her eyes with nothing but love. She looked at him lovingly and felt at peace. She nodded and took a deep breath. Kendall met her lips with his and locked them together before lowering his hips to hers. It took a few seconds as he tried to hit home without looking but he soon met her entrance. He teased her a little bit before slowly sliding in. He didn't get far before she tensed up and whimpered in pain. He stopped cold, not wanting to hurt her. He wasn't sure what to do and started to panic before he started brainstorming.

_"Grab on to me."_ he said. She latched onto his shoulders and hung on tight. He picked himself up, holding her with one hand and pulling himself backwards with the other so that he was sitting on the bed. _"This is going to hurt for a little bit."_ he warned. With the help of gravity, Katie went all the way down and screamed in pain. Tears started to flood her eyes and Kendall's heart broke in half. "_I'm so sorry, Katie. I know it hurts but doing it this way would actually hurt less than the other way. Take all the time you need, it's your call."_ he said, holding her as tightly as he could.

She was in pain, no doubt about that. She continued to cry and fidget for about a minute before she calmed down enough. The pain didn't last that long at all, her tears were more from shock than pain. She just let her tears fall into Kendall's shirt as she gripped it tightly. The pain only lasted for about 15 seconds before it dwindled away and turned to pleasure. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her and she was both nervous and embarrassed. Once she calmed down, she rested her head on his shoulder before whispering to him that he could continue. Kendall made sure that she was ready and when she reassured him, he started to grind his hips a bit to slowly start moving around.

Katie still clung to Kendall and he lifted her up and placed her gently on her back and took his original position over her so he could control the speed a bit better. He went slow and short at first, making sure things were moving smoothly. The condom was lubricated enough that it made things go much smoother. Kendall was slow and purposeful in his movements, tending to Katie completely. She was still nervous so he made sure she was comfortable and distracted as he focused her attention with continued kissing and caressing.

It took a few minutes but soon both were overcome with pleasure and ecstasy. Kendall picked up the pace and Katie was writhing with pleasure as each thrust brought them closer to orgasm. The quiet of the room was replaced by moaning, and other echoes as the two consummated their relationship. Katie was reaching her peak fast and soon could no longer hold in the building orgasm that shook her body from head to foot. Kendall could feel her orgasm pulse throughout and the added tension on his cock, from her contractions, pushed him over the edge as well.

He slowed his thrusts to ride out their orgasms together, leaving Katie to shake from the leftover waves of pleasure. Both were out of breath and tired, but Kendall was ready for more in only a few minutes. He slid himself in and started all over. This time, they tried a few positions, now that they felt more comfortable. They had gotten quite into it this time, their lust for each other growing immensely as the seconds passed. They had spent nearly 3 hours in the bedroom before the sound of Katie's name being called stopped them both cold.

This wasn't the time to be interrupted but at the same time, Katie didn't want to be caught. Granted she was married and this was perfectly natural, but somehow, she would be in trouble; and by the tone of things it sounded like she already was. Katie was straddled on top of Kendall and although neither wanted to stop, Kendall helped her off and she went to her door to call down and find out what was up. Her mother had come home and was just announcing her presence and concern because Katie's father hadn't arrived yet; usually he was home first. After a quick check of the messages, all was fine and her mother dismissed her daughter although she continued to have a conversation with her.

"**Mom!"**

"What?"

**"I thought I was done?"**

'You are, I just want to tell you this story real quick. Why are you busy?"

"**No."** she lied. Kendall had gotten out of bed and was feeling her up and down. Katie still managed to have a straight faced conversation with her mother as if nothing was that it mattered, she wasnt talking face to face with her mom; instead it was a loud conversation down the hall to the living room downstairs. Still, she managed to stay quiet and calm enough through the pleasure of Kendall tagging her from behind.

"Where's Kendall?"

**"He's in here with me."**

"Ohhh, making me some grand babies!?"

**"MOM!"**

"What? I want grand kids. Get on that!"

**"SHUT UP!"** she yelled frustrated and slamming the door.

Katie turned around only to be met with Kendall's slight force as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. HE lifted her up slightly and guided himself inside her, using the wall as support. In this position, he was really hitting her g-spot and in about a minute, she was done. She tried to keep it quiet but it was a powerful orgasm and she couldn't help but let out a loud moan. Kendall silenced her with another kiss and kept thrusting into her, making her cum again and again until she became putty in his hands.

Although she was fairly lightweight with Kendall's strength, she became dead weight and too awkward to hold up comfortably. She just collapsed in his hands and he guided her to the floor where he continued to hump his was to orgasm. He was just about there, when Katie heard footsteps. Her heart pounded and she listened intently before feeling vibrations of her mother coming upstairs. Despite still being weak in the legs from her orgasm and on the verge of another one, she forced herself up and turned to Kendall panicked.

**"My mom is coming! Quick, get in bed!**" she whispered.

Kendall was a bit puzzled at first but quickly thought it through and did what she said. He jumped into bed and covered himself with the blankets. Meanwhile Katie had slid on just her out clothes and gathered both of their underwear and tossed it in the corner before hopping on the computer at her desk. Kendall was just buttoning the last button when Katie's door opened. Katie tossed Kendall a book, just as her mother appeared around the frame.

"Oh…what are you guys up too?"

**"I'm grading papers and he's reading a book."**

"Then what was all that noise before?"

**"My closet avalanched."**

"Oh, well, your father said he'd be home a little after 8 and it's well after. I don't like when he does this, it worries me."

**"I'm sure he's fine."**

"Still…did you have dinner yet?"

**"I didn't. I wasn't hungry at the time and then I lost track of time."**

"Kendall?"

_"I'm good, thanks"_ he said with a smile looking up from the book he was pretending to read.

"Alright then. I guess I'll go down stairs and cook up some soup." she said turning to leave. She left without another word and pulled the door behind her but not tightly. Shadow came in shortly after and jumped onto Katie's bed. Once the coast was clear, Katie shooed Shadow out and shut her door quietly before hopping back on the bed with Kendall to quickly finish up.

Clothes went flying in a hurry as they stripped as fast as possible. It took a few minutes to get back to the brink where they left off but once their it didn't take long for them to cum together and then collapse in complete exhaustion next to each other. The two curled up next to each other after a minute of trying to catch their breath. They spent an hour in each other's arms and instead of going down stairs for food, they fell asleep for the night.

Katie had a bit of a rough night, tossing and turning more than ever but was too tired to think about it much. The next morning though, Shadow woke her up, whining and nudging her. This was unusual in its own right, he never woke her up this way, in fact it was rare that he woke her up at all. Once she opened her eyes, Shadow was wagging his tail and spun in a circle. Katie was nice and warm in bed and had no plans to get out just yet. It took her a bit to figure things out, she didn't remember leaving her door open last night and she was still naked which was why she was so chilly.

After thinking things through she looked over her shoulder to see Kendall sleeping haphazardly on the bed, still naked as well. Aside from the rough sleep, she felt ok; she wasn't upset about yesterdays actions but she wasn't ecstatic either. She didn't want to move and she felt stiff, her muscles burning if she so much as contracted a muscle in thought or preparation to move. She lay still for a minute before biting the bullet and getting up. She swung her legs over the bed and looked for her clothes but they weren't near her; so she decided to get new ones on her way to the bathroom.

She stood up, a little wobbly at first, then made it halfway to the bathroom before a searing pain shot up her leg and she fell to the floor with a thud. Shadow was near her but he didn't make her fall or cause her pain, he was concerned for her though and started to get loud. She sent him to fetch some scattered clothes and got dressed on the floor before pulling herself to her bed and to her feet. She was in a lot of pain and every step she took was horrible; she couldn't bear any weight on her right leg, which had already been damaged from an accident over 10 years ago.

It was swollen and had a hint of black and blue starting to form. She was concerned but figured it was probably from all the activities last night and just let it go. She would take it easy throughout the day and just stay on bed rest when she could. She hobbled over to her closet as best she could to grab a pair of crutches to use then made her way downstairs to fix some breakfast for herself since she was starving. Kendall was still sound asleep but he'd probably wake up within the hour.

The more she walked on her leg, the more it hurt and soon it became unbearable, even when she sat down. Tears started to form and stream down her face from the pain and Shadow came to her side, whining as he sniffed her. He knew something was wrong and he did his best to console her but he left her for a moment and ran upstairs to her room. He ran over to Kendall and nudged him but nothing happened. He jumped on the bed and pulled off the covers, stepping on Kendall in the process. Kendall began to stir at Shadow's actions but tried to ignore him. Shadow barked in protest and scared Kendall awake. Kendall shot up in bed and tried to shoo Shadow away but when he noticed that Katie was gone, he thought he was in trouble.

Shadow had a tendency to listen only to Katie as far as commands but generally he was well mannered. Shadow often tried to throw his weight around and with his lack of wanting to listen to others, he could become dangerous fast. Kendall backed up in bed and tried to calm Shadow who had since started growling at him. This wasn't knew but it was a different growl; Shadow meant business and Kendall was too worried to think things through. Shadow head butted Kendall and in the scuffle, thinking Shadow was going to bite him, Kendall had gotten grazed by Shadow's teeth. Shadow backed off almost immediately, sorry for what happened yet still urging Kendall out of bed.

Shadow jumped out of bed and pulled the covers off the rest of the way before running out the door. Kendall just sat there confused and tried to piece together what was going on. He looked at his hand which had since turned red and puffy, although it wasn't bleeding. Shadow came back in and barked before running back out. Kendall's curiosity finally got the better of him and he got up, using the blankets to keep himself covered a bit. He wasn't embarrassed about being naked now that he was married but it was broad daylight and he liked being prepared for his day.

He gathered some clothes, keeping an eye on Shadow who was pacing back and forth in the room then followed Shadow out. Shadow lead him right to Katie who was still in severe pain. She could no longer move and was getting worse by the second, feeling ill and gaining a slight fever. Naturally Kendall was concerned and not knowing what else to do, he dialed 911.


	7. Chapter 7

**BOLD- KATIE**

_ITALIC- KENDALL_

*_**Story is drawing to a close. Honestly this chapter is just filler. I got half way through before I realized I wasnt adding much to my story. the plot of this story is the ups and downs of the first year of marriage; i believe I read somewhere that it can be a tough year for newly weds so I thought why not see what I come up with. I dont think this was the original intention but I'm content with how its turned out thus far. I let my mind wander in this chapter and I was going really well until I was interrupted and when I returned I was lacking fous and direction so the 2nd half or last third gets a bit choppy at times. I'm moving right along and hopefully another chapter or 2 should do it before moving on to my next story; a possible song fic! Something short and sweet lol enjoy this for now! (:  
**_

At the hospital Katie was almost immediately put into a private room. She was well known around CT as if it was California; so for her privacy and comfort of other guests, she was usually housed first. She was in quite a bit of pain although now that she was just sitting around, it had lessened. She already had x-rays done and were now waiting for the results. Katie didn't say much, and neither did Kendall; he just sat at her side to comfort her through the waves of pain. It was over an hour before the x-rays came back.

"Hey there, Katie. My name is Dr. Frank Garth. I took a look at your x-rays and it appears you did a number on your leg, namely the knee. How did this happen?"

**"I don't know, I woke up this morning sore all over, I was fairly active yesterday, more than normal. I got out of bed and felt the burning and tight muscles but kept going before I became weak in the legs and dropped to the floor. I couldn't hold myself up."**

"I see. I've also noted some old scaring and injuries in your x-ray; have you inured this leg before?"

**"I did, about 10 years ago from a car accident."**

"Ok. Well, I cant be certain how this happened but it appears from your previous injury, you lack a full proper socket in your knee joint. Perhaps the fall from this morning or all of the activity you described had it work loose on you. I've got good news and bad news for you; bad news is, this injury cracked what little was left of the joint and the pain you are feeling is from the lack of stability in your knee. Good news; it is definitely fixable but I would still suggest wearing a brace when doing any strenuous or prolonged activities such as running, hiking or sex." he said calmly.

Needless to say Katie was embarrassed at his final sentence but the doctor remained professional the entire time so it put her at ease for the most part. She was now more nervous about surgery instead as it kept ringing through her mind. She had so many thoughts, so many concerns; what if she had to put off surgery for a few days or even weeks while waiting for an opening? Could she deal with the pain? She dint want to have to take all kinds of pills nor did she wasn't to have to put up with the pain or sitting in bed for that long. She had a lot of work to do at the academy before her and Kendall left at the end of the month to head back to work in LA. Another question on her mind was if she was healthy enough for surgery. Her weight wasn't that big of a factor anymore since she lost 50 pounds. She could still stand to loose a bit more but it wasn't her main focus right now.

What if the tests she had to go through came back unstable? It wouldn't be the first time. She only had surgery once before, for her wisdom teeth but still she had to put it off for a few weeks while her endocrine system worked with a therapy boost from her doctor. Katie had been facing the possibility of surgery for something else for a while now and she had been worried that perhaps, it was more serious than it seemed and she'd loose an option she kept near and dear to her. No one else knew about this problem except for her and her doctor and for now she was going to keep it that way; it was too embarrassing and heartbreaking to tell anyone else.

The tests were done and Katie spent the night in the hospital to be watched for any reactions to her medications. Dr. Garth, who would be Katie's surgeon, worked closely with Katie's personal doctor, Dr. Rebecca Harp, to be sure everything was done by the book and her medical history was in check. The tests would be back by morning and Katie was already falling asleep as visiting hours had come to a close. Kendall wasn't allowed to stay the night and was sent on his way, hopping in his car and driving back home, thinking about what to say and how to explain this to her parents. He couldn't help feel a bit guilty that perhaps maybe he was a bit too rough in bed yesterday and that's why she was so banged up. He was already reassured by both doctor and Katie that it could have been something else but he just couldn't shake it.

When he arrived home, the house was dark and empty. He called out to his in-laws but there was no response. Shadow had greeted him curiously and cautiously, wanting to know where his master was. Shadow was very smart and very attached to Katie, he didn't like it when she left with someone and didn't come back with that person. Shadow was abandoned himself so it made a bit of sense. Kendall wandered to the kitchen, stomach growling and found a note on the counter.

_"Katie and Kendall,_  
_Your father and I left for a weekend getaway. We could use a break from work and also it would give you two some time to yourselves before you head back to California. Don't worry about chores or anything, just sit back and relax (or work on my grandbabies!) and we'll be back on Wednesday. If you need us, you have our cell numbers!_  
_ Love, Mom."_

Kendall sighed with relief, this gave him some time to sort things through. He figured he'd sleep on it and tomorrow before visiting his wife, he'd call her parents and update them on what's going on. He didn't want them to spoil their vacation so maybe he could wait a bit? But perhaps it was better to let them know as soon as possible…he really didn't know what to do. It wasn't that late but he didn't know if they were on the road or not so he decided to wait until morning or if they called the house; whichever came first.

He watched some tv after dinner, hoping to hear from Katie's parents but no such luck. He ended up falling asleep on the couch for the night and was woken up the next morning by Shadow pacing around the living room. Shadow had free run of the house, as did the other dogs and cats; the house was built to her specifications with dog friendly and dog safe attributes such as dog doors. Shadow has a large fenced yard to play in and was able to come and go as he pleased, living in a safe neighborhood where there was no threat of break-ins using the dog door. Shadow continued his pacing, throwing in some whining on occasion even after Kendall got up to tend to him. Shadow refused everything Kendall offered him and instead just clung to his side before nudging him to the front door and eyeing his leash and harness.

Shadow looked to Kendall with his ears down and his brown eyes wide and sad. He wanted to go, he sensed Katie in pain before and was now worried because she hadn't returned. Kendall felt for the poor animal but there wasn't really anything that he could do, Shadow couldn't just walk into the hospital. He decided to bring Shadow anyway, granted he wouldn't be able to bring him inside but maybe it'd be enough. He clipped a leash on to the eager pooch and Shadow pulled him out the front door, barely giving Kendall time to lock the door behind him.

Shadow continued to pull to Katie's truck, Kendall just trying to keep a grip on him. Shadow never pulled with Katie but this was just another one of his quirks. Kendall loaded Shadow into his Jeep, Shadow totally fighting against it. Shadow rarely rode in a car without Katie and never had he been in Kendall's car. Kendall didn't want to drive Katie's truck, no one drove her truck actually. He forced Shadow into the back of his car and shut the door quickly before loading himself into the drivers seat.

The drive to the hospital was short but it seemed to take forever with Shadow's constant whining and moving around, he was clearly uncomfortable. Kendall sort of regretted brining him but he had a soft spot for animals, just like Katie did, which was another reason why they got along so well. He found a spot right upfront to park and as soon as he shut off the engine he immediately remembered that he was supposed to call Katie's parents. He face palmed himself and got out of the car, full of thought. Shadow wasted no time and bolted from the car. Kendall snapped to reality and tried to stop Shadow. He grabbed the dog's collar and instead of stopping, he pulled away from Kendall's grip and turned around and bit him on the arm. Kendall let go and yelled in pain. Shadow pinned his ears and looked regret full for a moment before he took off.

Kendall was left in pain and bleeding quite a bit but the pain wasn't the only thing on his mind. He looked after Shadow who had since disappeared and tried calling him but to no avail. He looked down at his arm to inspect the damage; he could clearly see three puncture wounds and some scrapes. Whether he would need stitches or not was up in the air but it wasn't what he was worried about. He knew Shadow meant a lot to Katie and would never dream about putting him down for something like this. This was just an accident; he was scared and lost at the whole ordeal and he was clearly upset at what he did. Kendall knew he had to find Shadow before he got hurt or into some sort of trouble. He wiped off some of the blood and ignored the dull ache in his arm as he ran around the parking lot to find Shadow.

It wasn't long before he heard some screaming and saw a commotion near the main entrance of the hospital. People were running in and out of the building and Kendall figured he should start their. Sure enough, as he got closer he heard the choice words he needed to know that Shadow had entered the building and was probably terrifying patients, staff and visitors in there trying to find Katie. He ran in and just followed the commotion until he saw Shadow running around aimlessly in the center atrium, nose to the ground.

_"Shadow!"_ he called out. Shadow looked up and wagged his tail in acknowledgement before barking. "_Come here, Shadow_!" he continued.

Shadow backed up instead, and pinned his ears in protest. Kendall took a step forward and Shadow watched him carefully. He ran in a circle and tried to lead Kendall through the crowd that was gathering. Kendall was still bleeding and although he was wearing a sweatshirt, blood was dripping down his hand. By-standers had seen it and called the dog out for being vicious and animal control was called. Kendall ran towards Shadow, who took off up the stairs, looking back now and then to be sure he was following. Kendall continued to call Shadow but he didn't adhere to commands, he was on a mission and wasn't going to stop until he found it or Katie told him to quit.

Through the halls and corridors, the dup ran with no end in sight. Despite Shadow's old age, he was still fit as ever with the energy of a puppy almost. Staff tried to corner Shadow and lock him in rooms he entered but he was a feisty animal and managed to escape or scare off anyone who stood in his way. Kendall couldn't continue at this pace and slowed down to catch his breath. Shadow stopped and kept sniffing the ground before turning to Kendall and waiting patiently, panting to cool himself down. Shadow finally lay down at Kendall's feet, waiting for him continue. Kendall took it to his advantage and grabbed the leash.

Shadow got up and spun around before pulling against Kendall's grip. Shadow was a strong dog for his size; he leaped, tugged and did everything in his power to pull back. Kendall gave the leash a bit of slack in hopes he would calm down a bit but Shadow kept pulling. Shadow sat down and stopped pulling after a minute and Kendall could finally relax. He went to get a new grip on the leash and Shadow ran in a circle around Kendall, entangling the leash around his ankles and pulling Kendall down. Shadow snorted at Kendall and trotted off down the hall a little bit before turning down another hall towards the recovery center. Kendall groaned in pain and embarrassment for a little bit before he tried to get up. His ankle hurt and he tried to continue but he couldn't bear much weight on it. Staff who had been following the commotion, helped Kendall to a chair before examining him and asking him questions. Kendall explained the situation and how the dog had just gone crazy.

_"He never acts like that, he's a well trained dog and this really surprises me but I guess he's just really misplaced and worried about his owner, my wife. She's here in the hospital being prepped for surgery in the next couple days and I bet that's probably what he's after. The pair or nearly inseparable."_ he explained through gasps of pain. Kendall was placed in a wheel chair so he could be transported to a treatment room for both his ankle and his dog bite. Kendall made it clear that the bite was just an accident and the dog was perfectly harmless. Security was called in to keep an eye on the dog until animal control could arrive and help catch him.

Shadow was eventually caught, but not before he found Katie's room and scratched at the door for a long time. Katie got to see her pooch for a few minutes before he was taken away to be held at animal control until someone could pick him up later. He was not only calm but listening now after seeing his master and she told him everything was alright. To think that he had tore apart the hospital made her a bit embarrassed to say the least but yet proud that Shadow loved her that much. She completely forgot about Kendall for a while until he was wheeled into her room, with a broken ankle and bandaged arm. He explained the situation to her and she wasn't mad, just worried for her pup but he'd be fine and there were no other injuries reported; this was just a weird and random accident.

Katie's tests all came back normal and she was scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning. She was given breakfast, then a small lunch and would go to bed without dinner in preparation for surgery. This time Kendall was allowed to stay the night and he slept through to well into the next morning and Katie was already gone. She had only just left but surgery had begun so he would have to wait the 2 hours until she returned. It took a little more than 2 hours and she had no complications. She was sent to recovery and she'd be back in her room in anywhere from a half hour to an hour.

She was groggy and still wacky from the anesthesia and morphine so she had no idea what was going on. She couldn't feel any pain and didn't even recognize Kendall. He couldn't help but laugh and smile at her random thoughts before she fell back asleep. He followed suit, a bit tired from his own pain meds and antibiotics. Kendall awoke to Katie in pain and a nurse was administering a new dose to keep her calm and pain free. She'd be spending the next few days in the hospital and attend some therapy before she'd be able to go home. She'd have to follow some strict bed rest and a therapy regime much to her dislike but what she most looked forward to was having no more pain. The doctor told her that this would be a permanent fix and fairly reliable so it wouldn't inhibit any of her normal day to day activities too much; in fact she'd be almost like new as long as she wore a support brace.

After 3 days she was released to go home; she was advised to hire at least a part time nurse aid since neither her nor Kendall were allowed to do much walking, if any on their injured legs. Katie had her friend, Liam pick up Shadow from animal control and keep him at the Academy for a few days so the couple could rest. Since they had the house to themselves, Katie spent time in her down stairs office, that she used with clients. It was large enough to set up a bed so she could sleep there. Kendall had more freedom to go up and down the stairs but instead he just slept on the couch, he found it easier to lay comfortably and he wanted to be closer to Katie in case she needed anything.

As the days went by, both were feeling much better but with their injuries, it'd be a few weeks before they were back to themselves. Both could do more for themselves so the full time nurse they hired was now part time each day. Katie's parents decided to extend their vacation, using up some accumulated time from all their years of work. For the time being, since both of them were technically ok, they decided to keep their injuries to themselves for the time being and would explain when they returned; hopefully by then they could come up with a believable story.

Katie's parents were gone for just over 2 weeks and both Katie and Kendall were feeling pretty good. They were still on crutches but could move around much better and with less pain. They were taking a nap in their respective 'rooms' when her parents came home. They had come through the door fairly loudly, not knowing the couple was sleeping. They didn't notice the crutches and casts at first but when they did they started asking 20 questions as soon as Kendall and Katie started to stir with all the commotion. Katie's parents were jumping to conclusions thinking their injuries had come from some sort of twisted sex act and of course, her father was quite upset. Katie and Kendall set the record straight and assured them that it wasn't what they thought at all. Katie explained that her injury came from a fall at the Academy and Kendall was there that day, helping out and in his attempt to help her, he got run over and entangled by dogs and equipment, snapping his ankle.

**"I promise you, it was just a freak accident!"** Katie assured.

Her parents were a bit calmer now but still concerned for their well being. Their nurse would be there later in the day to prepare dinner for them so that would help as proof of being well cared for. They were just a bit hurt that neither Kendall or Katie, told them the whole fiasco.

_"We didn't see the need. You were on a much needed and well deserved vacation and we were both just fine. Her surgery was scheduled quickly anyway, so you wouldn't have made it back in time and there weren't any complications._" Kendall smiled.

After some discussion, things were finally settled. No one was seriously injured so it was fine. Mrs. P took over the care of her children while Mr. P took care of the bags and lay down in bed until dinner time. When the nurse arrived, she went over the care schedule and therapy regime with both parents so they could help take over some of the care. Mrs. P couldn't help but get emotional over her daughter's state; the amount of therapy she needed was greater than Kendall's. The nurse assured them that Katie would make a full recovery as long as the therapy was followed to the letter; too much or too little would do more harm than good.

In 2 weeks Katie was just about back to her self; she was walking more and going through therapy very well. She had gone back to work, leaving Kendall to his own therapy. It was funny to watch Kendall hobble around the house trying to walk but at the same time not put too much weight on it. It didn't hurt so much as it felt weird to him so he was tentative to walk too much on it. He still had another week or 2 in the cast before being put into a brace and walking with a cane. He was lucky that he didn't need surgery on his ankle; it was a break but it stayed closed and needed very little readjustment. Naturally with their injuries, their flights back to LA were pushed back another few weeks to a month, just so they could relax and recover in peace.

Even though Katie had already returned to work, she was now cleared to fly and do heavier or more active roles at the academy such as teaching arena classes. She'd be doing some stunts in a new show so she needed to be able to function and move quickly. On the other hand, Kendall didn't need to move that fast since his show was more of a documentary anyway. They packed their bags and a flight was scheduled in one week. Once they landed, they would be hitting the ground running, so to speak, jumping right into their respective show's production.


	8. Chapter 8

_***AN* Officially ending the story here. I like the way it ended although I know I could have added some more romance and what not in it. The whole plot of this story was to define the strength to overcome so many obstacles. Granted this story focused on more of the physical truama rather than emotional that many couples have but it is the same principle. No matter what life throws at us, we need to be able to get back up and try again. Life may be tough at times but in order to survive, grab onto anything, even if it is just a sliver of hope, and hang on. Find that one thing in your life that never fails to make you smile. Focus all of your strength and energy into and your struggle to survive wont seem like one at all. As long as you have that one person, that one thing you like, life wont be hard at all. **_

_**I also wanted to say that I was having computer trouble. I was without it for about a week as it went to be fixed, that and I had a big blizzard here that left me with over 30 inches of snow! I fell behind in my school work so as I tried to play catch up, i just ran out of time to type up my story. I'll be moving on to shorter ones now, although they might be other fandom related or even regular fiction. I WILL NOT STOP writing BTR fics! I'm just letting my mind simmer for a bit and come up with some good ones; I've liked my stories dont get me wrong but they are in fact missing something, especially lately, so I need to think of some good ideas and details.***_

Katie's new show went off without a hitch during the first week of filming. It took her a few days to get back into the swing of things though, she just wasn't used to getting up so early and working all day. Her work at the academy could get intense for sure, but yet this was different and at the same time, she was still recovering. Kendall was walking on his own now on occasion. His cast was scheduled to come off before flying out to LA but the doctor cancelled at the last minute and couldn't reschedule in time before their flight. Instead, it would come off tomorrow and be replaced with a walking boot for 2 weeks where he could sort of re-learn how to walk again.

In time, they would become fully healed and once again became fully active in numerous ways. Katie was filming the final episode of her premier season, which was quite long at 32 episodes. The network really enjoyed the plot line and dialogue in the script and knew it would be a big hit with the cast chosen. Katie got along great with her new cast mates, although shy at first, with good reason of course. She was thrilled to have a few new friends around when she couldn't hang out with Jess or Kendall if they were busy with their own work.

The final scene of the day was being shot and it was a big and active scene. Several people were moving all at once and doing crazy stunts. Katie didn't do anything dangerous of course but this was a fairly simple maneuver so she would be doing it herself. Rehearsals had gone fantastic with little problem, Katie was quite the pro at acting, much to her surprise. She had no idea she had a knack for it and while it was fun, it really wasn't her dream job but she just couldn't pass up some of the opportunities that were handed to her nowadays; she was quite the starlet and very popular both with fans and directors. Offers came flying in all the time; she looked over sample scripts herself rather than having an agent do it, although sometimes she shared Kendall's manager. She did what she could and hated turning people down but she just couldn't do everything.

She was thinking back to before and after situations such as those while on set waiting for the next take. She was growing tired and therefore had a bit of trouble concentrating but she managed to gather enough information about the next take. Her and her co-star, Maggie, would be dangling from the rafters in body harnesses as part of a flight scene of sorts. It wasn't part of the series plot, which Katie still couldn't really piece together but she wasn't a stranger to body harnesses. Stage hands belted the girls into the harness and were hoisted above a large inflatable bag. Maggie was the first to do her stunt and landed perfect, Katie soon followed suit, expecting to land just as she did but she stayed a float, her harness was stuck and wouldn't move.

Several minutes had gone by before getting a ladder to get up to the cables and take a peek to see if anything was stuck. The cable was fine and sturdy so the only other problem was the box itself. A technician opened the box and began to work before it sparked and exploded. Katie was jerked around as she fell a few feet; just enough where she could be rescued from a ladder. She climbed down carefully after being grabbed from the harness and the director called it a day. The next day was her day off so she spent the day with the guys and some old Palm Woods friends. They headed to a coffee shop to catch up with each other, a camera crew in tow for BTR's show. They had gotten used to being followed and their security was always around for added protection when the stars were distracted.

The coffee shop, LA Next, was actually closed down for the day being used as a hot spot for a movie. The stars were invited to join the scene as extras and were free to talk to each other and be themselves as planned but got all the free beverages and desserts they could stomach as well as a day's pay of about $500 each. They spent several hours there before leaving late in the afternoon, just before the wrap up of the day; they thanked everyone and headed their separate ways. Kendall had to return with the guys to work, to film a night club scene but he made sure she got home safely by dropping her off with one of BTR's body guards. Kendall would be home late so Katie took a shower and went straight to bed.

She woke up alone the next morning and was kind of surprised to see the other side of the bed practically untouched. She went downstairs to find everything as she left it, Bryan the body guard sound asleep. It appeared Kendall never came home and she was a bit worried but figured he probably went home with one of the guys, which he did, he crashed at Carlos' place after an eventful night at a wild club. They had the day off today and Katie was given another day off since things weren't going to well at the studio in regards to repairing the harnesses. Most likely they would have to be written out but for now the director was going to give it one last shot before deciding on something else.

A day at the beach with a few of their other friends made it perfect. Games, a party a picnic and plenty of surfing. The waves were a bit wild so Katie and Camille sat it out, since they were beginners and just watched from the sidelines as the others rode with grace atop the deep blue waters. At the end of the run there were some bumps and bruises to be had but nothing serious. High tide came in and the water was much calmer so one last round before nightfall was in order. Katie was following James who knew the water like that back of his hand in this area so he knew all the safe spots and calmer torrents. Camille came to join them and James saw her out of the corner of his eye. He swung around quickly, nicking his board on Katie's who was following a bit to close. She was going to go the other way and was in the process of turning when James did his turn. Katie was knocked of balance and nearly fell before James caught her. He pushed her back up but wasn't paying attention to where he was going and road into a rocky bay, sending his board out of control before he went flying. Katie was focused on James that she didn't see Camille who crashed into her head on, sending them both falling off their boards into the rocky lagoon after James.

James was swept up by the current, Katie was stuck treading water, her surf leash stuck on something below, and Camille hadn't resurfaced. The others saw the accident and rushed in to help their fallen friends. Logan went after Camille, Kendall tried to keep his wife above the water while simultaneously trying to free her leash. Lucy dove under the water to free Katie somehow. Jett and Carlos swam after James who had found a rock to crawl onto. Lucy and Jess were on the shore line, yelling to their friends. Logan found Camille and brought her to shore, she was unconscious but didn't appear to have any other visible injuries.

Lucy freed Katie but she couldn't swim on her own, unable to move her arm. Kendall grabbed a nearby board and had her grab onto it so he could push her to shore. James was fine, just a bit tired from trying to swim against the current; Jett and Carlos ended up getting stuck with him, unable to swim back out. A rescue crew was called in to rescue them by helicopter as Katie and Camille were both treated on shore and then transported to the hospital for treatment.  
Katie had a sprained arm and Camille had a slight concussion but both would be just fine after a few days rest. Katie finished up the rest of her season but not before returning home with another injury incurred on set during a stunt. She had panicked just before a free fall onto an inflatable and was accidentally pushed off by her cast mates, causing her to land wrong and dislocate her shoulder. Kendall wasn't without his share of bumps and bruises though. Ratings for their TV show had gone down only slightly but reps and managers decided to spice things up anyway to see if they could garner more viewers in the long run. Much like many reality TV shows, some things were forced such as verbal scuffles or wild nights out that were well beyond normal behavior for the guys. They hated doing all this fake stuff but they were bound by their contract and had no other option.

Kendall had twisted his knee about a week before returning home and he was walking without crutches but he was definitely weak in the leg and it still felt funny. The couple spent a quiet month home before it was time for Kendall to leave on tour. Katie watched as her husband boarded the bus and left for San Francisco and then went back home to grab a few things and catch her own flight back to Connecticut to resume her work at the Academy for the remainder of the year. With any luck, Kendall would be home just before their anniversary in early November. She kept several copies of the tour schedule around different places to keep track where Kendall was each week and how much closer her was to being home. She kept busy with the Academy and most days didn't seem to last long at all.

A month past and contact had been very scarce between the couple as the BTR entourage toured the Midwest. Some days there were several performances instead of just one a day in a new city. Kendall or even another band member contacted Katie whenever possible, just to let her know things were going well. She understood that there wasn't a lot of time to talk but she didn't mind, she was quite the busy business woman herself. A few weeks passed with little contact and at times she barely noticed. The bus had gotten lost several times on the way across the country; their new driver wasn't that experienced in navigating or driving at all. They were met with jolts and bumps several times as the bus swerved or hit ditches.

All in all, despite the rough and therefore seemingly long tour, it went well. There were a few mishaps such as dancing errors, falls, stage malfunctions, power surges and other normal problems but nothing major that they couldn't laugh off later. With the tour behind them, each of the guys went their own way, whether it was to a tropical island, staying home alone or even heading home to Minnesota to visit family. Kendall spent the night at his and Katie's home in LA before catching the first afternoon flight out to Connecticut. Katie was busy with work but he still managed to slip into the Academy's viewing room, as she taught a class in the adjacent arena. He was still amazed at her abilities and utter control of everything going on around her, as dogs and handlers ran smoothly and with purpose.

Once she was finished, the class cleaned up the arena and she started for her office, bringing her own supplies back to her office. Kendall met her out in the hall where she screamed with excitement before tackling him. They hugged for the longest time as they rocked back and forth for a while, just enjoying each others warm embrace. The day kind of seemed to drag on slightly as Katie went through the rest of her classes, Kendall watching from the sidelines and even helping out. To avoid any distractions, he hung out with Liam in the Kennel for the most part. The two guys had become great friends over the years despite the weird love triangle they had going on. Liam was happy that Katie finally found the love she wanted and needed so he no longer felt jealous of Kendall and was happy they could become friends.

Once back home, the couple were finally able to relax together in the brand new king sized bed that had just arrived last week. It was a tough first year for sure but they made it through together, toughing it out and taking whatever came in stride. After a week of relaxation and bonding, their first anniversary came upon them. A large surprise party had been prepared in their absence by Katie's parents and the day was spent in celebration before going out for the night to celebrate as a couple. Kendall splurged on a huge fancy dinner in a private room, he rented out an entire theater room to themselves and watched several flicks well into the morning before retiring to a huge honeymoon suite they would spend the rest of the week and weekend in.


End file.
